


Сожги настоящее во имя грядущего

by Gianeya



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: AU, Cybersex, Drama, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, a bit of romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: Сообщение с просьбой о помощи от анонимного контакта застало Фрэнка врасплох. Но еще сильнее он удивился, когда незнакомец, заявил, что он Адам Дженсен. Ведь Фрэнк точно знал, что Дженсен погиб в Хэнша два месяца назад.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды Deus Ex: Human Revolution.
> 
> АУ от событий в квартире ван Брюггена, до этого все произошедшее соответствует канону; название из стихотворения Н.Гумилева «Молитва».
> 
> Беты - Элентари, melissakora.
> 
> Иллюстрацию к фику:  
> автор Aihito (http://aihito.deviantart.com/) - https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/128446/2734504.b/0_a7705_cf5af6cb_orig  
> автор Kitelin (http://kiteline2012.deviantart.com/) - http://i.imgur.com/oZUpSFm.jpg

«Спаси меня, Притчард».

«Пожалуйста...»

Бледно-серые буквы на черном фоне открытого анонимного чата были вызывающе четкими.

Фрэнк никак не мог заставить себя шевельнуться и оторвать от них взгляд. Пальцы на бумажном стаканчике с кофе — взял на вынос — сжимались все крепче, пока горячая жидкость не плеснула на руку, приводя Фрэнка в себя, и он зашипел — скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли.

Ха. Похоже, кто-то решил оригинально подшутить. О да, очень смешно. Ха-ха...

Брезгливо уронив испорченный стаканчик в полупустую корзину для мусора, Фрэнк осмотрелся, выискивая, чем бы вытереться, — и старательно не глядя на компьютер. Дотянулся до мягкой фланелевой тряпочки, которой вчера смахивал пыль с сервер-блоков в настенном шкафу. Тщательно промокнул ладонь, уделил внимание впадинкам между пальцами, обтер запястье, на которое кофе вообще-то и не попал. Медленно и очень аккуратно расправил тряпочку, сложил ее ровно пополам, еще раз пополам, старательно разгладил складки, после секундной паузы в два шага дошел до шкафа и уложил ее поверх главного блока...

Глубоко вздохнул, досчитал до пяти, выдохнул и лишь затем развернулся обратно к монитору.

Просто неуместный и тупой прикол. Но, черт, почему именно сейчас, после Хэнша? Когда он во всех красках вспомнил — привет из детства с отцом-хакером! — каково это: замирать испуганным сусликом, стоит только речи зайти об опасности для чужой жизни.

Так... Ладно, пусть розыгрыш, но отследить, откуда пришло сообщение все же надо. Хотя бы для того, чтобы показать шутнику: не дело так издеваться над начальником отдела информационной безопасности.

Первая волна постыдной растерянности — почти паники — схлынула, и Фрэнк, решительно хрустнув пальцами, поудобнее устроился в кресле. Запустил лог защитного протокола, отслеживающего активность в сети компании. Ага, первое проникновение на внутренний сервер было зарегистрировано около трех часов ночи, без взлома пароля.

Фрэнк торжествующе ухмыльнулся: ну точно, кто-нибудь из коллег решил поразвлечься за его счет. Дальше. Четырнадцать минут на поиск конкретного компьютера в сети, еще три на создание чата — и снова злоумышленник обошелся без взлома. 

А вот теперь Фрэнк нахмурился: он не имел привычки разбрасываться своим паролем. Разве что Шарифу сообщил в официальном отчете о новых мерах безопасности — но откровенно сомнительно, что глава многомиллионной корпорации будет тратить время на нечто подобное.

Торопливо застучав по клавиатуре, Фрэнк попытался отследить IP-адрес ночного визитера. Череда открытых окон, собрать пару строчек кода на ходу, подцепить цифровой «хвост», играючи обойти мелкую дилетантскую программу-перехватчик.

Мичиган, Биг Рапидс. Но... это маленький провинциальный городок, там нет ни фабрик, ни офисов «Шариф Индастриз». Так, координаты... Северная окраина. Открыть карту, проглядеть окрестности, так... 

Лаборатория «Белая Спираль», подразделение фармацевтической компании «Прио-Нова». Какого черта?!

Сдвинув брови, Фрэнк сверлил взглядом неприметный серый многоугольник в окружении еще десятка таких же: склады, работающие и заброшенные, частная автомастерская и — сильно южнее — городской колбасный завод. Самое подходящее место для научных исследований, ага.

Тихий нежный перезвон оторвал Фрэнка от задумчивого созерцания пикселей на экране. Новое сообщение.

Замерев на секундочку и мимолетно пожалев о пролитом кофе — хотя лет пять назад врачи запретили Фрэнку его пить из-за наследственных проблем с сердцем, терпкий резкий запах до сих пор отлично успокаивал, — Фрэнк медленно повел курсором к панели задач. Завис на мгновение над иконкой — и отрывисто щелкнул по кнопке мыши, разворачивая окно чата обратно на полный экран.

«Притчард, прошу, помоги мне».

Похоже, ему попался упорный шутник. 

...А если не шутник? Если кто-то действительно в беде?

«...Сегодня ты не смог взломать программу вовремя, и теперь из-за тебя мертвы три человека, которые не сумели сбежать из запершегося сейфа. Неделю назад в тюрьму сел паренек, для которого ты не успел переписать таможенный алгоритм проверки. Когда уже ты перестанешь впадать в ступор от любой неожиданной опасности?! Тебе-то при этом ничего не грозит, как-никак!..»

Отец был хреновым воспитателем — учитывая, что именно из-за его науки Фрэнк попал в поле зрения ФБР, — но в этом случае он ругал за дело. И Фрэнк ведь даже справился со своей идиотской привычкой, нелепым старым страхом ошибиться, научился делать вид, что защита компании — лишь игра, от которой не зависят ничьи жизни. Научился реагировать на внезапные проблемы без промедления. А потом случился взрыв в лаборатории... И всего через полгода — Хэнша. И все опять вернулось на давно забытые круги своя, совсем как в детстве.

Наконец кое-как взяв себя в руки, Фрэнк слегка нетвердыми пальцами напечатал ответ, забыв вопросительный знак:

«Кто это».

«Дженсен».

Старательно подавленные за два месяца воспоминания стремительно восстали из глубин памяти и затопили Фрэнка с головой: тогда, в Хэнша, закончив с компьютером ван Брюггена, Дженсен уже собирался уходить, как пришел — по вентиляции, но вдруг приглушенно выругался. Фрэнк хотел язвительно поинтересоваться причиной, не преминув проехаться по тупости некоторых личностей, — но тут загремели выстрелы. Какое-то время Дженсен держался, а Фрэнк поспешно доламывал защиту Мельника в надежде получить доступ к камерам в его квартире и хоть как-нибудь помочь, но потом... Треск, в котором окончательно испугавшийся Фрэнк опознал звук взорвавшейся ЭМИ-гранаты, болезненный стон Дженсена, очередной выстрел — и экран, отражавший жизненные показатели, разом погас. Частота дыхания, пульс, давление, даже электрическая активность мозга, фиксируемая через биочип, — все по нулям.

Фрэнк звал Дженсена, отчаянно надеясь, что пуля всего лишь повредила какой-нибудь контакт, но в ответ услышал только чьи-то тяжелые шаги и еще один выстрел — контрольный, как позже осознал Фрэнк, — за которым мгновенно последовал раздраженный шелест помех. В углу экрана замигало окошко, сообщающая, что контакт с инфолинком Адама Дженсена потерян.

Сколько Фрэнк тогда просидел в ступоре, он не знал. В голове был тот же белый шум, что звучал на линии. В себя его привел резкий окрик слишком уж спокойного Шарифа — наверное, он тоже был в шоке и не осознал пока, что Дженсен мертв. То есть, окончательно. И никакие операции по приживлению новых имплантов его не спасут.

Пожалуй, тогда Фрэнк нашел, за что все-таки можно бы и поблагодарить отца: он всегда объяснял Фрэнку его ошибки на словах, ни разу не заставив смотреть на их последствия вживую. Одно дело, когда ты просто настраиваешь системы защиты для офисов и заводов — и если какой-нибудь террорист туда врывается, как в Милуоки, ты всего лишь ищешь точку взлома, стараясь не думать ни о каких жертвах. И совсем другое — когда убивают человека, пусть и того, кто тебя страшно раздражал с момента знакомства. И ты наяву слышишь его предсмертный вздох. 

Серьезно, именно тогда Фрэнка и переклинило по новой на страхе допустить ошибку в экстремальной ситуации.

А Шариф, кстати, так толком и не отреагировал. Только через пару дней между делом приказал Фрэнку поискать щели в защите «Тай-Юн Медикал», раз уж след с ван Брюггеном вел именно к ним. Но, кто знает, может, эти два дня он провел, напиваясь до беспамятства и оплакивая безвременную кончину своего идеального солдата?

Сейчас ощущения были теми же, что и два месяца назад, — полная беспомощность и чувство вины. Сколько бы Фрэнк ни уговаривал себя, что от него ничего не зависело, что он никак не мог помочь... А вдруг мог? Вдруг солдаты Беллтауэр переполошились из-за того, что он залез в систему ван Брюггена? А вдруг он мог изначально их как-то отвлечь, еще до того, как Дженсен пробрался в квартиру?

Фрэнк медленно перевел взгляд с монитора на свои болезненно скрюченные пальцы. Заторможенно моргнул, сглотнул — и внезапно оскалился, начиная быстро-быстро печатать:

«Ты, шутник недоделанный, это мерзко — издеваться над мертвыми, и уж поверь, тебе это с рук не сойдет, я тебя найду, отслежу по метке сети, выйду на твое начальство и накатаю им жалобу, потом подделаю твою налоговую историю и отправлю данные в Службу Внутренних Доходов, а напоследок обеспечу доказательства того, что ты замешан в каких-нибудь черных делишках, и сообщу в ФБР!!!»

Ответ пришел буквально через пару мгновений. Но... так быстро прочитать все написанное обычный человек бы не смог!..

«Притчард, это правда я, Дженсен».

И еще через секунду:

«Хотя мне, пожалуй, приятно, что ты так яростно готов защищать мою добрую память».

Задохнувшись — да кем он себя возомнил, этот гаденыш?! — Фрэнк снова забегал пальцами по клавиатуре, от злости не всегда попадая по нужным сенсорам.

«совсем границ не вдишь, подонок?!1 я могу вдь и проще поступить — стереть прямо сейчас нахрен твою систему, а потом всего тебя из государственых баз данных. и станешь ты человеком-призраком, без работы, без квартиры и бз денег!!!!!»

На этот раз молчание длилось дольше, уже не две, а все десять секунд, но пришедший ответ с прежним упрямством утверждал:

«Я могу доказать, что это я, Притчард. Рассказать о чем-то, что знал только я. Только Адам Дженсен».

Пока Фрэнк в немом возмущении пялился на эти слова, шутник — а если правда не шутник?.. да нет, такого не бывает! — продолжал слать сообщение за сообщением. Торопливо, словно опасался, что Фрэнк куда-нибудь исчезнет.

«У меня в квартире разбито зеркало, можешь зайти на мой домашний компьютер — у тебя же есть пароль — и проверить: я посылал запрос управляющему, чтобы его заменили».

«Я два раза воровал у тебя со стола батончики кибер-про-энергии, чтобы тебя позлить».

«У Афины на самом деле нет КАСИ, как болтают сотрудники, — она просто совершенно невероятна сама по себе».

«Ты безуспешно пытался расследовать пропажи нейропозина у нас из лаборатории. Кстати, на самом деле это дело рук Кареллы и Тиндалла». 

«Я зашел в нашу систему так легко, потому что успел заглянуть в твой компьютер и теперь знаю все новые пароли. И, Притчард, “неистовый пони” для Шарифа? Ты это серьезно?»

Проклятье, если это правда, то он видел и письмо из «ПИКа»! Дженсен, сволочь беспринципная!.. Да еще и сейчас об этом не упомянул — вроде как благородно пощадил чувства Фрэнка, но ведь наверняка потом отпустит шпильку при случае!

Стоп. 

Фрэнк действительно готов поверить в невозможное? Поверить, что это правда Дженсен?

«Не знаю, что добавить. Спроси сам, что хочешь».

Слишком много мелких подробностей. Дженсен их мог узнать легко, он вечно совал нос куда ни попадя — а вот кому другому пришлось бы приложить для их выяснения чертову прорву усилий. И Фрэнк все же сильно сомневался, что ради тупой шутки над ручным хакером Шарифа кто-то пошел бы на это. А если не шутка — то зачем такая продуманность? Его хотят намеренно вывести из равновесия? И снова — зачем? Дыру в системе он уже залатал, защита автоматизирована и в первые минуты взлома сможет справиться и без Фрэнка, а потом, когда все начнется, он всяко успеет подключиться.

Значит, если рассуждать методом исключения, это в самом деле мог быть Дженсен. 

Мертвый Дженсен.

Фрэнк передернул плечами от внезапно скользнувшего вдоль позвоночника холодка — он не верил в сказки о призраках, обитающих в сети, и о предвещающих беду сообщениях от недавних покойников, но тут уж волей-неволей о них вспомнишь. Поколебавшись пару мгновений, он все же напечатал, медленно, несколько раз стирая слова и тщательно подбирая фразы.

«Если я допущу, что ты действительно Дженсен, ответь: как ты выжил? Я был на связи, когда на Дженсена напали. Я слышал выстрелы, после которых все его показатели упали до нуля и отключился инфолинк. Так расскажи мне, каким образом ты — Дженсен, как ты меня уверяешь — остался жив?»

Ответ снова пришел слишком быстро — да как он вообще успевает хоть что-то прочитать и настрочить в ответ так много?

«Ты же слышал ЭМИ-гранату? Выстрел после был не из пистолета и не из винтовки. Я не разглядел, что это было, но у меня резко парализовало все импланты. Боль была адская, но я не сразу отключился — слышал, как ты меня звал, но ответить не хватало сил. Потом еще один выстрел, и я вырубился уже полностью».

В принципе, это было возможно. Фрэнк все же не был профессионалом, чтобы по звуку определить, из чего там в Дженсена стреляли. А дальше он всего лишь сделал логичный вывод: выстрел, после которого у человека исчезает пульс, вероятно этого самого человека убивает. Вот только с Дженсеном логика, очевидно, не работала, черт бы его побрал!

Фрэнк вдруг вздрогнул, как-то разом осознав и поверив, что Дженсен жив. Жив! Может, теперь Фрэнка перестанет мучить необоснованное чувство вины, и он прекратит придумывать нескончаемые нелепые сценарии, в которых мог бы героически спасти Дженсена там, в Хэнша.

Торопливо, опечатываясь и забывая про заглавные буквы, набрал ответ:

«тебя взяли в плен? что с тобой? ты вылез в сеть, знчит сумел сбежть? я прям щас сообщу шарифу!»

Фрэнк уже тянулся к телефонной трубке, когда на экране неожиданно высветилось паническое:

«НЕТ! НЕ ГОВОРИ НИКОМУ!»

И с запозданием еще в секунду:

«Пожалуйста, Притчард, я прошу тебя. Я готов все объяснить тебе, но не думаю, что Шарифа интересует судьба его дважды облажавшегося начальника службы безопасности. Я ведь не справился с заданием. И тебя о помощи прошу не как коллегу, а просто как знакомого хакера».

Ошарашенный столь нежданной реакцией, Фрэнк дважды перечитал сообщение. Дженсен думал, что Шарифу на него наплевать? И это после всех операций и реабилитации, которую Шариф оплатил ему после взрыва? Чушь полная!

Хотя... Фрэнк снова вспомнил, каким спокойным был Шариф после «смерти» Дженсена, как приказал не лезть в систему Беллтауэр, чтобы точно выяснить его судьбу, и не искать больше погибших ученых. Только взломать ТЮМ Фрэнку разрешил и то с неохотой, как будто подачку кинул. Да, Шариф намекнул, что это слишком рискованно, но выглядело такое объяснение не особенно убедительно — раньше подобное его не останавливало, хотя и после хакера с жидкостным приводом прямо в черепе было понятно, что против них играет кто-то крупный, опасный и безжалостный.

Правда, тогда Фрэнк посчитал, что Шариф банально перестал доверять его способностям — и заслуженно. Но, стоило задуматься, и открывалась другая возможная сторона: все выглядело так, словно Шариф знал, что Дженсен жив — но отчего-то решил ни с кем этим знанием не делиться.

Нахмурившись, Фрэнк поразмыслил и не стал пока сообщать Дженсену о своих внезапных — и ничем толком не обоснованных — догадках, вместо этого поспешно напечатал:

«ок, ладно, хорошо, я никому не скажу, что ты жив и со мной связался. но все-таки объясни, что с тобой случилось?»

Пауза перед ответом показалась Фрэнку тяжелым обреченным вздохом.

«В том и проблема, Притчард. Я понятия не имею, что со мной, где я, что вокруг происходит. Я... ничего не вижу, не слышу, не могу пошевелиться. В сеть я смог выйти только потому, что мой биочип, кажется, подключили к компьютеру — но кто и зачем это сделал, я не знаю. Да я и сейчас не печатаю текст, а посылаю тебе сигнал напрямую через мозг, как бы безумно это ни звучало. И лезть глубже в их систему я боюсь — вдруг мое вторжение заметят».

Фрэнк в ответ машинально набрал:

«и правильно боишься, с твоими-то даже не любительскими навыками взлома!»

Набрал и замер, спохватившись: ехидство в нынешней ситуации было ну совершенно неуместно, но когда Фрэнк нервничал, его ядовитый язык обычно становился ядовитее раз в пять. Еще одна привычка из детства, его попытка справиться с каменной серьезностью и спокойствием отца. Тогда, кстати, ни разу не сработало. А сейчас?

В пришедшем от Дженсена ответе Фрэнку почудилось не возмущение, а облегчение и капелька ответной незлой — и такой знакомой — насмешки.

«Спасибо на добром слове, Фрэнсис, теперь я уверен, что хотя бы ты за меня переживаешь».

Фрэнк возмущенно фыркнул и закатил глаза, тут же пожалев, что звуки и изображение через чат не передаются — выражение снисходительного презрения ему всегда хорошо удавалось.

«я уже отследил источник твоего сигнала. ты снова в Мичигане, в Биг Рапидс. лаборатория Белая Спираль компании Прио-Нова. говорит о чем-нибудь?»

На этот раз молчание затянулось почти на минуту, так что Фрэнк даже немного напрягся — а если Дженсена засекли и отключили от системы насильно?

«Эта “Белая Спираль” упоминалась в письмах, которые переслал мне Шариф. После твоей истории про дыру в нашем фаерволле я расспросил его, и он со скрипом признался, что нанимал частного детектива, с которым и связывался по тому обходному каналу. Так вот, среди найденных документов была информация о том, что мои родители работали в этой лаборатории. Но там был пожар, давно, в 90-е, и после ее вроде как закрыли».

Фрэнк нахмурился: а тогда, сразу, Дженсен об этой информации не посчитал нужным сообщить, да? А Фрэнк решил, что он так и не дожал Шарифа...

«что там еще было? ты все просмотрел?»

«Там было всего три письма, ну конечно, я их просмотрел, Фрэнсис. “Белая Спираль” упоминалась только в одном».

Фрэнк недоверчиво уставился на последнее сообщение, даже не обратив внимания на обращение по полному имени, хотя такое его обычно бесило — и от Дженсена почему-то сильнее, чем от прочих, особенно во время их пикировок.

Да кто тут издевается: Дженсен или все-таки Шариф?!

«три письма? дженсен, ТЫ ИДИОТ или притворяешься?! я же говорил, что объемы данных, шедшие по этому каналу, были просто колоссальными, терабайты информации за год. а ты поверил, что они уместились в ТРИ ГРЕБАНЫХ ПИСЬМА?!!!!»

Очередная слишком долгая пауза. Если бы Фрэнк не знал, что Дженсен тот еще самоуверенный — пусть иногда и заслуженно — тип, то он бы назвал это молчание смущенным.

«Шариф и так со скрипом согласился мне их показать, упирал на то, что это засекреченная корпоративная информация».

Фрэнк длинно выдохнул и мысленно досчитал до десяти, снова жалея о потерянном кофе и сдерживая желание еще разок съехидничать. Как бы он ни относился к Дженсену и что бы ни думал об уровне его интеллекта, всерьез издеваться над ним сейчас Фрэнку не позволяла проснувшаяся совесть. Ведь как ни посмотри, а Дженсен оказался там, где оказался, частично и по вине Фрэнка. И раз уж у него появился шанс исправить свою ошибку...

Но Дженсену не стоило рассчитывать, что Фрэнк и дальше будет вежливым паинькой и станет игнорировать такие роскошные поводы для сарказма!

«так, ладно, замяли. значит, у меня есть уже две точки: сама лаборатория и компьютер Шарифа: наверняка у него остались эти данные, а мне почему-то очень остро захотелось узнать, что и зачем он от тебя скрыл — и как это связано с восстановленной Белой Спиралью. но для начала важнее придумать, как тебя вытащить. договоримся так: я не стану ломать лабораторию с работы, не хочу рисковать, что меня засекут. займусь этим из дома. и полезу не через тебя, а в обход, чтобы они нас не связали. а к Шарифу на компьютер загляну, когда он куда-нибудь отлучится».

Ответ пришел после очередной долгой паузы — словно Дженсен боролся с собой, чтобы сформулировать эти два несчастных слова:

«Спасибо, Притчард».

«не за что пока».

Через некоторое время Фрэнк спохватился и набрал еще один вопрос:

«а ты вообще отключаешься хоть? спишь? видишь сны?»

Ответ он ждал недолго.

«Периодически мысли становятся тяжелее, но полностью я ни разу, кажется, не засыпал. Кстати, а сколько прошло времени с... моего исчезновения?»

Фрэнк представил, каково это — не спать вообще, да еще и в полной изоляции от мира, и ужаснулся.

«два месяца».

Напечатал и замер в нерешительности. Дженсену наверняка нелегко, но не пошлет ли он Фрэнка с его внезапно проснувшимся сочувствием? Да и не умел Фрэнк его толком показывать. Зато, умел кое-что другое.

Решившись, он продолжил коротко:

«я собираюсь включить музыку. если к тебе сигнал тоже пойдет и станет мешать — отсоединяйся. как будут результаты, я постучусь сам — координаты сети я зафиксировал».

Папка с музыкой, классика, Орф, «Кармина Бурана» — как ни банально, но Фрэнк ее просто обожал. И — программа оцифровки. Теперь чуть-чуть расширить канал Дженсена...

Закончив с этими нехитрыми — и совершенно незаметными кому-то неопытному — манипуляциями, Фрэнк открыл файл с настройками новой системы безопасности на фабрике в Милуоки. Шариф потребовал срочно установить там дополнительные меры защиты, и сколько бы Фрэнк ни убеждал его, что система уже работает, как надо, — все без толку. 

Фрэнка бы обидело подобное недоверие, если бы... если бы он и сам не начал сомневаться в собственной компетентности: слишком много промахов и ошибок он допустил в последнее время. Если так пойдет и дальше, ничто не помешает Шарифу его уволить. А значит, пора взять себя в руки и придумать что-нибудь оригинальное и неповторимое.

Энергично хрустнув пальцами и оттолкнув на задний план все сомнения и лишние мысли, Фрэнк погрузился в работу. И только через час, когда кантата подошла к концу, в верхнем правом углу экрана вспыхнул значок нового сообщения. Одно слово.

«Спасибо».

***

Темнота и тишина. Бесконечная, непроницаемая, кромешная темнота и давящая на барабанные перепонки, оглушающая тишина. Полная сенсорная депривация. И полная беспомощность.

Самый страшный кошмар Адама.

Сколько он себя помнил — всегда ненавидел безвыходные ситуации. Отсутствие контроля, отсутствие выбора. Неважно даже какого — для Адама имел значение сам факт выбора, пусть и между двумя одинаково хреновыми вариантами. А когда решали за него... о, как Адама это бесило, хоть он и старался не показывать — взять бы и ту ситуацию с Шарифом и имплантами. Тогда Адам смог с трудом убедить себя, будто выбор все же был — когда он подписал контракт и сам не предусмотрел, что его можно так творчески извратить.

Все проблемы из детства, как сказал бы любой психолог, но Адаму совершенно не хотелось докапываться до причин подобной, почти патологической любви к независимости и самостоятельности. А уж когда приходилось полагаться на кого-то, кроме себя... В некотором смысле это было даже хуже, чем просто беспомощность. Потому что любая слабость вызывала в людях чувство жалости. Вот и доктора Маркович он так и не смог простить за то, что она видела его бессилие. Видела — и жалела. А Адам терпеть не мог жалость — и из-за нее ненавидел обращаться за помощью.

Он всю жизнь со всем справлялся сам. Преодолевал, пересиливал, шел наперекор трудностям. Не устроил приказ начальства — он уволился, пусть и с «волчьим» билетом и чрезвычайно нелестной характеристикой. Появились протезы — и он до отупения тренировался ими пользоваться. Перечитал с десяток книг об особенностях моторики имплантов, старательно учился их контролировать и соразмерять силу — бесконечно чиркал спичками, перебирал яркие бисеринки разного размера, завязывал узелки на нитках, поначалу безжалостно их запутывая и разрывая, крутил в пальцах хрупкие часовые шестеренки. До тех пор, пока не стал чувствовать аугментации так же хорошо, как чувствовал прежние — живые — руки. 

Всего за полгода. Если верить медицинской статистике, это было сродни чуду.

И сорвался лишь пару раз, всегда — наедине с собой. Ведь злость, как и любое сильное чувство, — это очередная слабость, которую нельзя показывать никому. Он и не показывал — хоть это умение у него не забрали вместе со старым телом. 

Но сейчас... 

Сейчас слепой ярости было столько, что казалось — вот-вот перельется через край. Самоконтроль трещал по швам, и если бы Адам мог шевелиться — он бы уже что-нибудь разнес. А так ему оставалось лишь считать, бесконечно считать — никогда не сбиваясь, но после каждого миллиарда начиная по новой. Что угодно, только бы оставить себе спокойствие — или хотя бы его иллюзию.

Если бы Притчард знал, как его музыка помогла Адаму, отогнала подступающее безумие, он бы наверняка ядом плевался от огорчения. А может и не плевался бы. Адам не мог сказать, откуда взялось это ощущение, но почему-то он был почти уверен: Притчард прекрасно понимал, что делает.

Это должно было раздражать, потому что слишком напоминало ненавистную жалость, но прямо сейчас благодарность перевешивала — хуже, если бы Адам сорвался в истерику в разговоре с Притчардом. Этого он бы себе точно не простил.

Адам и так подошел чересчур близко к грани, когда Притчард предложил сообщить Шарифу. Адам ведь уже довольно давно выбрался в сеть, но у Притчарда помощи смог попросить лишь, когда убедился — сам он из этой темноты не выберется. Не позволят. Но чтобы хоть кто-то еще знал о его беспомощности? Ну уж нет.

Притчард тем и был хорош, что даже в такой ситуации оставался прежним — колючим, желчным и твердолобым. Раньше Адама это забавляло и иногда раздражало, особенно после того как Меган однажды пошутила, что Притчард так дергает его за косички, будто мальчишка-младшеклассник понравившуюся девочку. Позже — стало немного интриговать: с Притчардом было интересно пикироваться, пусть со временем у Адама и начало периодически возникать желание проверить, не было ли в шутке Меган доли истины. Например, попробовать ответить на одну из шпилек Притчарда не встречной остротой, а грубым поцелуем, чтобы заткнуть его говорливый рот. Но мимолетные мысли так и оставались мимолетными, потому как возможность их воплощения точно не стоила окончательно испорченных отношений с коллегой. 

А теперь... теперь неизменное ехидство Притчарда помогало успокоиться именно благодаря своей неизменности — он оставался верен себе и не собирался жалеть Адама.

Когда у Притчарда закончился рабочий день, тишина вернулась, но ее было немного легче выносить. Хотя время все равно тянулось как лента Мебиуса без начала и конца, и Адам никак не мог приспособиться к его течению — то ли час прошел, то ли неделя, то ли несчастные десять секунд. Поэтому, когда в сознании — на сетчатке? в оптической зоне коры? черт знает где еще, да и так ли это важно? — проступили из пустоты буквы, он даже не удивился. Может, ночь уже прошла и Притчард снова на работе.

«Дженсен?»

«Притчард».

«я добрался до части внутренней сети Белой Спирали... пока читаю почту их работников, пытаюсь понять, что вообще там происходит и чем они занимаются».

«И?»

С чего это он начал так издалека? Нашел что-то нехорошее? Но за Притчардом раньше не водилось привычки щадить чужие чувства — он любую гадость предпочитал сообщать прямо, даже с наслаждением. Разве что... обнаруженные данные его самого слишком напрягли или испугали?

«знакомое имя — Винсент Манрис?»

«Нет, никогда не сталкивался».

«в общем... он курирует твой проект. в смысле, проект по исследованию тебя».

В памяти сами собой всплыли все недоговорки и тайны Меган и Шарифа. Таинственный пациент Икс, на записи о котором Адам пару раз натыкался в компьютере Меган. Их последний разговор о том, что она боится раскрыть общественности источник своего озарения. Спор с Шарифом, когда он так настойчиво убеждал Адама, что дыра в защите корпорации его не касается.

Если подумать, это все могло сложиться в очень неприятную картинку. Просто раньше у Адама не было времени разложить имеющуюся информацию по полочкам. А вот теперь его было хоть завались.

Но Притчард явно не закончил.

«Ты нашел что-то еще, так ведь, Фрэнсис?»

По имени, Притчард от этого всегда злился и мог выболтать что-нибудь важное. Хотя, когда печатаешь сообщение, времени обдумать свои слова всяко больше.

Вот и сейчас Притчард пусть и молчал довольно долго, в итоге ограничился одной фразой:

«Почитай сам лучше».

_______________________________________________________

От кого: V_Manrees@whthlx.mich.gov.us 

Кому: alan.curtis@versa-life.s.net

Тема: Смотрите сами

 

Вот и первые результаты по Дженсену. Смотрите сами, Алан, я ни капельки не преувеличивал.

ПЭДОТ-тест-кластер № 1.3.17

Уровень энзимов цитотоксичности: ФНО-альфа — 4,26 нмоль/л (в 3,3 раза ниже нормы для 3 недели), СДД-4 — 1,23 нмоль/л (в 6 раз ниже), гамма-ИФН-3 — 0,92 нмоль/л (в 7,2 раза ниже).

Уровень нейротрансмиттеров в новых нейронах: окситоцин — 7,43 нмоль/л (в 3 раз выше нормы), дофамин — 4,2 нмоль/л (в 3,2 раз выше нормы), глицин — 4,9 нмоль/л (в 6,3 раз выше нормы).

После стимуляции сигналом с частотой 45 Гц мне удалось добиться еще более выраженного повышения уровней нейротрансмиттеров. Схожие результаты мы получили и на остальных тест-блоках. Теперь я хочу подключить к сети самого Дженсена, проверить, как на него действуют разные частоты — смоделирую ситуацию, когда чип уже интегрирован в нервную систему.

Но и так очевидно, что на выходе мы имеем биочип, который, во-первых, не будет отторгаться организмом — как и обещает Рид, а во-вторых, что гораздо интереснее, этот же биочип повысит в головном мозге уровень медиаторов, отвечающих за доверие и чувство удовлетворения. И они же существенно снижают агрессивность и критичность при восприятии новой информации, а в избыточных дозах — даже вызывают приятную ненавязчивую эйфорию.

(Кстати, у меня есть предположение, что при достаточно долгой экспозиции биочип не просто приживется — его будет невозможно извлечь без необратимого повреждения головного мозга. И в случае, если кто-то что-нибудь и заподозрит, избавиться от нашего «предохранителя» он уже не сумеет.)

Представьте, насколько проще станет воздействовать на толпу! Не нужно будет отключать импланты, как мы планировали изначально с новым чипом, — а рано или поздно это обязательно вызвало бы подозрения. Вместо этого мы можем усилить выброс нейромедиаторов в синаптическую щель — и вуаля. Мир у наших ног, и никто этого даже не заметит!

P.S. Если идея будет принята на общем голосовании, то у меня в команде есть человек, который смог бы перенастроить восприимчивость для биочипов под новую частоту.  
_______________________________________________________

 

Если бы Адам был способен пошевелиться, он бы вздрогнул. Нарисованная картинка была... жуткой. Для его восприятия — особенно, и он прекрасно понял, что тут могло Притчарда испугать. Та самая полная потеря независимости, которой Адам так одержимо боялся.

Кто бы ни стоял за этими экспериментами, мотивы их были далеки от благородных. Кто там значился получателем? «Версалайф»? То есть, нейропозина для контроля людей им уже недостаточно. 

Мысленно еще раз пробежавшись по письму, Адам вдруг выцепил то, что пропустил сначала. «Обещает Рид». Обещает — то есть жива! Вот только облегчения это знание не принесло. Потому что дальше из письма следовал всего один вывод — Меган действительно совершила прорыв в нейротрансплантологии, но какой ценой? Как она говорила? Розеттский камень, законы Менделя... И все это в клетках Адама. Взятых без его согласия.

Черт, да если бы она просто спросила! Как будто он отказался бы помочь ей в таком глобально важном вопросе! Но она с самого начала предпочла действовать в тайне от Адама. Кстати, а Шарифу она его рекомендовала потому, что искренне хотела помочь — или снова получить доступ к его клеткам? И сам Шариф — он тоже все знал и помогал Меган?

С холодной отстраненностью Адам подумал, что, будь он у себя в квартире — и ему понадобилось бы заменить не одно зеркало, но, возможно, и раковину. Или компьютер. Или, к примеру, шкаф. Но сейчас Адам был не один. И демонстрировать Притчарду, насколько его проняло, было... стыдно. 

Адам даже понимал, что это глупо — в данных обстоятельствах уж точно. Наверное, в глазах любого мужчины предательство — пусть и бывшей девушки — вполне достойный повод для злости. Но маска постоянного, нерушимого спокойствия слишком крепко срослась с его лицом. Снова, как мантру, повторить: нельзя показывать злость, эмоции — слабость. Потому что тоже частенько вызывают у их свидетелей столь ненавистную Адаму жалость.

Ладно. Не время предаваться моральным терзаниям. Меган могла рассказать ему правду — но не рассказала. Примем как свершившийся факт, признаем, что она окончательно лишилась его доверия, и пойдем дальше. Гнев можно выплеснуть потом. 

«Это ведь не все, что ты нашел, Фрэнсис? А то маловато информации для такого крутого хакера, как ты».

Крошечная подколка, чтобы Притчарду даже в голову не пришло его жалеть. Адам ждал ответной шпильки, за которой могла бы последовать целая пикировка — отличный способ отвлечься, — но новое сообщение было все таким же серьезным и... напряженным.

«нет. вот, читай дальше».

______________________________________________________

От кого: jeoffaiden@whthlx.mich.gov.us

Кому: V_Manrees@whthlx.mich.gov.us

Тема: Re[2]: Он постоянно дергается!

Ладно, ладно, я действительно все понял, док. Скажу своим ребятам, чтоб не тянулись к пушкам на каждое его движение, и объясню, что он стопроцентно безопасен и для них, и для ученых. Не нужно ничего сообщать капитану Керну.

 

Вы писали 12.07.2027 в 15:42:

Эйден, хорошо, что вы мне написали. Ваши солдатики меня уже достали! Они хватаются за оружие, стоит подопытному шевельнуть пальцем! Я раз десять объяснял им, что он не представляет опасности, но меня они почему-то игнорируют. Так что я в последний раз объясню вам, почему мы даже не рассматриваем вариант с отсоединением его имплантов, и, может, хоть у вас выйдет достучаться до своих подчиненных.

Уникальность нашего подопытного состоит в том, что он ассимилирует аугментации так, будто они являются частями его тела. Его мозг ощущает их живыми, непрерывно получает от них входящие сигналы — и посылает свои обратно, как посылал бы в обычные парализованные мышцы. Отсюда и дергающиеся пальцы, и выдвигающиеся линзы в очках. 

Вот и получается, что вы предлагаете не снять с него протезы — а буквально отпилить ему руки и ноги. А в условиях полной неподвижности резкое уменьшение внешних стимулов может запросто перегрузить ему мозг и свести с ума. Нам подобный риск ни к чему.

Но я могу вас заверить, что он полностью безопасен. Кетамин, который мы вводим подопытному ежедневно, не позволит ему прийти в себя, даже если вдруг — что чрезвычайно маловероятно! — отключаться все генераторы ЭМИ, блокирующие его импланты. Мы знаем, на что он способен, не хуже вас, капрал Эйден, и мы приняли все необходимые меры предосторожности. Движения пальцев — всего лишь бессознательный рефлекс.

Если и это вас не убедит, учтите: еще хоть кто-нибудь из ваших людей хотя бы дернется в сторону моего подопытного — и я пожалуюсь капитану Керну.

Надеюсь, мы с вами друг друга поняли.

— В.Манрис

 

jeoffaiden@whthlx.mich.gov.us писал 12.07.2027 в 11:05

Доктор Манрис, мои люди каждый день мне жалуются, что у подопытного в главной лаборатории постоянно дергаются пальцы. А если он придет в себя? Вы ведь не забыли, с каким трудом мы его повязали в первый раз? Мои люди не хотят повторения — мы тогда потеряли четверых. Почему бы не снять с него все эти импланты, вам же все равно нужна только его кровь и костный мозг?.. А нам было бы так спокойнее.  
_______________________________________________________

 

Хм, этот Манрис уверен, что Адам без сознания, — но он почему-то ошибается. Любопытно, но не так уж и важно. Это Адам и написал Притчарду.

«не важно?! еще как важно! я вижу всего один способ вытащить тебя оттуда — отключить эти чертовы генераторы, но когда я это сделаю, тебе придется встать и пойти на выход самому, ножками, блин. а если ты под кетамином — это может серьезно осложнить дело!»

Когда, а не если. Непривычно, но от чужой уверенности в собственных силах — в одном этом слове — стало спокойнее. И это ему, человеку, который всегда полагался лишь на себя? Кажется, сам того не заметив, Адам успел поверить в Притчарда.

«Предположим, дело в тех самых медиаторах из первого письма? Если их у меня слишком много, возможно, они нейтрализуют стандартную дозу кетамина?»

«хм, это стоит выяснить точно. ладно, я попробую расспросить кого-нибудь в офисе».

«Притчард».

Адам понадеялся, что это было похоже на предупреждение.

«спокойно, я помню, что ты не хочешь светиться. я тоже теперь не хочу и буду осторожен».

Это также было довольно неожиданно. Притчард по-прежнему не язвил и был нетипично серьезен. С каждым мгновением Адам настораживался все сильнее. Да еще это его «теперь не хочу»...

«Притчард».

«что?! я умею быть осторожным, знаешь ли!»

«Притчард. Это ведь не все, что ты нашел?..»

Молчание было слишком выразительным.

«Притчард, что там еще?»

«...тебе не понравится. мне вот, к примеру, сильно не понравилось».

«Фрэнсис».

«...лови».

_______________________________________________________

От кого: V_Manrees@whthlx.mich.gov.us 

Кому: alan.curtis@versa-life.s.net

Тема: Он наш

 

freneticpony@SI.copr.det написал 07.06.2027 в 18:44: 

>Через пять часов Адам будет в Хэнша, район Ючжао, отель «Сады Хэнша». Полные спецификации его имплантов я вам уже показывал.

>Рассчитываю на плодотворное сотрудничество с вашей компанией.

 

Я его дожал! Он сдал нам Дженсена! Отправляйте группу Керна немедленно. 

P.S. И пусть не проворонят его: на базе FEMA он вовсю пользовался системой вентиляции и лифтовыми шахтами. Напомните им обязательно включить инфракрасные сканеры.  
_______________________________________________________

 

freneticpony. «Неистовый пони». Черт.

Конечно, Адам подозревал, что в «Шариф Индастриз» завелся крот — слишком уж целенаправленной выглядела атака в квартире ван Брюггена, как будто наемников заранее предупредили и о нем, и о его способностях. Но он даже подумать не мог, что этим кротом окажется сам Шариф.

Шариф, регулярно заявлявший, что Адам для него незаменим и практически бесценен. Шариф, установивший Адаму безумно дорогие импланты, не спросив согласия. Шариф, кидавший на него исподтишка — но для системы слежения в сетчатке понятия «исподтишка» не существовало — настолько восторженные, влюбленные взгляды, что Адаму становилось неуютно, и он в который уж раз радовался, что линзы очков и борода отлично скрывают мимику.

Шариф его сдал.

Стоило лишь четко проговорить эту мысль, и злость подступила к горлу, горькой желчью растекаясь на языке, — и плевать, что Адам сейчас не ощущал, где у него горло и язык. Хотя, казалось бы, догадывался ведь уже, еще после разговора про дыру в защите, что Шариф и доверие — понятия, друг с другом не сочетаемые, а все равно обидно. Дико, непередаваемо обидно.

Поэкспериментировал сам — отдай другому. А может, он даже знал, что Меган жива? Знал, что передает Адама тем же людям, которые украли великое открытие «Шариф Индастриз»? И не спросишь теперь...

Ошметки холодной рассудочности подсказали уточнить:

«Ты уверен, что это не подделка?»

«Дженсен... я, конечно, еще залезу в почту Шарифа... но это не похоже на подлог. да и кто, кроме меня, Малик, Афины и самого Шарифа, знал, где конкретно ты будешь с точностью до часа?..»

Проскользнувшая — или почудившаяся? — в словах жалость привела Адама в себя лучше пощечины. В этой пустоте потеряешь самообладание раз — и не заметишь, как сойдешь с ума. Нет уж, он не доставит своим мучителям такого удовольствия. 

Шариф его сдал. Просто очередной факт в копилку. Непредсказуемый и непоследовательный — но, может, Адам банально не знал всей подоплеки событий. Вдруг Шарифа шантажировали? Хотя строчка про сотрудничество, скорее всего, ставит на данной теории крест. Черт, а ведь так легко можно было бы — хотелось бы! — в это поверить.

«Дженсен, я на сегодня закончил, не хочу сходу залезать слишком глубоко, сначала проверю их системы безопасности. а завтра постараюсь узнать побольше и про кетамин, и про Шарифа».

«Да, конечно, я понимаю. Спасибо, Притчард».

«я отключусь, чтоб не маячить постоянным каналом. до связи».

Чернота, пустота, тишина. Снова. Ни малейшего проблеска. Ни движения. Ни шороха. Ни цвета.

Адам закричал. 

Ответом была все та же тишина.

***

— О, Хизер, привет. Как кстати, ты вроде у нас заканчивала фармацевтический?

— Химико-фармацевтический, вообще-то, — недовольно поджатые губы, как будто от этого уточнения кардинально менялся смысл. — И тебе привет, Фрэнк.

Фрэнк фыркнул, но не стал язвить. Почти.

— О’кей, химико-фармацевтический, если тебе так приятнее. Главное, ты можешь мне прояснить один вопросец про кетамин?

Хизер даже брови вскинула, этак демонстративно, изображая удивление, хотя на самом деле — и Фрэнк это ясно видел — ей было глубоко наплевать.

— Только не говори мне, что ты подсел на старые наркотики, Фрэнк.

— Ты сейчас таким тоном сказала, словно тебя это действительно волнует, — а вот теперь сдержаться оказалось выше его сил, но Хизер вроде бы и не поняла, что он издевался. — Но нет, дело в другом: у меня есть приятель, который рассказал на днях, что на него не действует кетамин. Вот мне и стало интересно — это реально или он заливает?

— Хм, теоретически у него может быть какая-нибудь генетическая аномалия... Не настолько уж невероятно.

— Например? — отпускать Хизер так запросто Фрэнк был не намерен.

— Можно подумать, ты поймешь мои объяснения, — смерила она Фрэнка высокомерным взглядом, но все же, подумав, ответила: — М-м-м, например, альтернативное строение NMDA-рецепторов, тогда кетамин с ними даже не свяжется. Или избыток естественных нейромедиаторов. Глутамат и глицин, если мне память не изменяет. 

Глицин, вот оно! Он упоминался в первом отчете! Пора закруглить тему, не вызывая подозрений.

— Глутамат? Это что, если человек плотно пообедал в китайском ресторанчике, а потом укололся кетамином, то его не проберет? 

— Нет, Фрэнк, — снисходительно. Ну, чего-то в этом роде он и добивался, хотя все равно не очень приятно. — Мало съесть китайскую приправу, нужно, чтобы глутамат постоянно — с рождения — вырабатывался в организме в повышенных количествах. Только тогда кетамин не сработает, потому что в нервной системе изначально будет избыток рецепторов к нему. Или... кажется, я даже встречала заметки о случаях, когда эффект кетамина полностью извращался и пациент, наоборот, не мог никак заснуть.

— Понятно, — задумчиво протянул Фрэнк. Как раз случай Дженсена, ага. Потом, спохватившись, добавил: — Спасибо, Хизер. Кстати, ты можешь быть спокойна: теперь никто точно не узнает, что Дженсен мог найти у тебя в офисе, если бы проверял сотрудников внимательнее.

Судя по слегка побледневшему лицу Хизер, что-то он действительно мог найти, хотя Фрэнк бил наугад. И не промахнулся — у каждого тут свои скелеты в рабочих столах прячутся. 

Усмехнувшись, Фрэнк подхватил со стойки кафетерия заказанный кофе — здесь продавали только растворимый, но все лучше чем ничего — и легким шагом направился обратно к себе. Конечно, ничего хорошего в том, что кетамин не позволял Дженсену заснуть и медленно сводил этим с ума, не было, но, по крайне мере, с полученной информацией можно не волноваться, что тот вырубится в самый неподходящий момент. Хоть один повод порадоваться. 

Всего один, потому что остальные вопросы так и зависли. Шариф, как назло, никуда не торопился уезжать, наоборот, буквально дневал и ночевал на работе. А защита на лаборатории, в которой держали Дженсена, внезапно оказалась в разы серьезней, чем в основной сети «Белой Спирали». Как будто там поработал другой человек. Фрэнк пытался сломать ее уже пятый день, а не продвинулся пока ни на шаг — застрял в плавающей внешней «ограде» как распоследний ламер.

Он бы попробовал пойти напролом — но после этого пришлось бы забыть о скрытности. И не факт, что Фрэнк справился бы с первой попытки. Поэтому он предпочел действовать медленно, но верно, хотя и сквозь землю от стыда готов был провалиться: Дженсен на него рассчитывал, он сам так запросто, так уверенно пообещал помочь — а в итоге всего и мог, что посылать тому музыку. Уже целую неделю.

Да, Дженсен в конце каждого дня за это односложно благодарил, да только Фрэнк и сам понимал, что это лишь приятная мелочь. Но прекращать все равно не собирался, хотя даже себе не мог объяснить, почему это важно.

Поудобнее устроившись в кресле и с наслаждением размяв пальцы, Фрэнк отключил музыку и напечатал:

«я выяснил про кетамин. ты был прав начет своих нейромедиаторов — избыток глицина способен нивелировать его наркотический эффект».

«Хорошая новость. Есть еще чем порадовать?»

Дженсен спросил вроде бы между прочим, но Фрэнк снова остро ощутил свою вину — и за тот промах в Хэнша, и за нынешнее промедление. Он тут сидит себе спокойно и наслаждается запахом кофе, а Дженсен только и может, что покорно ждать его помощи. Черт, такая власть над чужой жизнью пугала до неприятной дрожи в кончиках пальцев, до перехватившего горла. Но Фрэнк слишком привык скрывать свою неуверенность и нервозность, поэтому и перешел мгновенно в наступление:

«Дженсен, вот скажи, когда ты делал свою работу, разве я тебя торопил? или доставал вопросами и сомнениями без повода?»

Ответ пришел после выдержанной паузы и был подчеркнуто спокоен:

«Притчард, я всего лишь уточнил, нет ли у тебя новостей. Без подтекста».

Дернувшись, Фрэнк торопливо дотянулся до чашки и прикрыл глаза, вдыхая едва видимый пар над почти остывшим кофе — и успокаивая нервы. Некрасиво вышло, сорвался без повода. Извиняться Фрэнк не станет, пусть Дженсен и не рассчитывает, но раз уж он так жаждет новостей...

«внешняя система защиты на лаборатории сделана по плавающему алгоритму — пока я не пойму закономерность, взломать ее незаметно не выйдет. так что придется тебе подождать еще».

«Ничего, торопиться мне некуда».

Фрэнк будто наяву услышал голос Дженсена — мягкий, но пробирающий до нутра баритон с едва уловимой хрипотцой, которая появилась после установки имплантов. Сейчас, в голове у Фрэнка, он прозвучал до невозможности сухо, и раздражение вперемешку со злостью — на себя самого, но Дженсен-то этого не знал — немедленно опять рванулись наружу.

«да что б ты понимал?! я могу хоть щас отключить к чертям собачьим всю лабораторию — но выбираться тебе придется самому, через систему охраны, потому что я до сих пор ничего не могу о ней выяснить. хочешь рискнуть — пожалуйста, но не обвиняй меня потом снова!» 

«Притчард, почему “снова”? Я тебя ни в чем не виню».

Пришедший вопрос был полон такого искреннего недоумения, что Фрэнк мигом растерял весь свой пыл и попытался сменить тему.

«м-да? а когда ты вламывался на фабрику в Милуоки или когда отключал сигнал в трущобах, ты говорил другое».

«Вот только не пытайся меня убедить, что говорил про Милуоки. В чем, по-твоему, я могу винить тебя СЕЙЧАС?»

Будь проклята эта его проницательность! Дженсен вечно обращал внимание на всякие мелочи, даже когда не нужно! Интересно, это профессиональная деформация виновата или природная вредность?

Между тем, пока Фрэнк собирался с мыслями, Дженсен и сам догадался, о чем он не хотел писать.

«Ты думаешь, я виню тебя в том, что оказался здесь, в лаборатории?»

Как удар под дых; последние остатки злости просто испарились. Правильно, больше нет смысла прятать за ней страх. Страх не справиться, подвести, оказаться хуже, чем изображал. Оказаться бесполезным.

Онемевшими пальцами Фрэнк коротко отбил:

«скажешь, не так?» 

Ответа он ждал, затаив дыхание.

«Конечно не так, Притчард! Не знаю, что взбрело тебе в голову, но твоей вины в моем нынешнем положении уж точно нет! Не ты ведь сдал меня этому Манрису!»

И Фрэнка прорвало — сообщения посыпались непрерывным градом.

«но это я год не замечал дыру в фаерволле, я так и не поговорил об этом с шарифом — может, без этого он и не связался бы с белой спиралью!»

«я ничем не помог тебе в хэнша, хотя мог, например, подключиться к камерам — ван брюгген их по квартире с десяток понапихал!»

«и это я никак не могу справиться с этой ебаной плавающей защитой!»

«Притчард».

Просто имя — но Дженсен будто ему оплеуху закатил; Фрэнк только сейчас заметил, что дышит часто-часто, а сердце колотится в груди, как сумасшедшее.

«Во-первых, глупо винить себя в чем-то, о чем ты даже не знал — а когда узнал, сразу же попытался исправить. Во-вторых, нелепо винить себя в поступках Шарифа. Ну и в-третьих — в моих ошибках ты тоже не виноват, я сам слишком расслабился в Хэнша, за что и поплатился».

«И насчет последнего: я был совершенно серьезен, когда говорил, что мне некуда спешить. Я доверяю твоему опыту — если ты не хочешь торопиться, значит, у тебя есть веская на то причина».

Фрэнк думал, что ему было хреново раньше? Так вот после этих слов его затрясло еще сильнее. 

Наплевав на врачебные запреты — все равно, в растворимой гадости кофеина наверняка и не было, — Фрэнк залпом опрокинул в себя стаканчик остывшего кофе и поморщился от приторной сладости.

Дженсен с точностью снайпера парой коротких фраз разнес вдребезги все доводы Фрэнка. Да он и так все это прекрасно понимал — просто убедить себя самого не мог. Теперь же, когда нужные слова озвучил кто-то другой, когда Дженсен сам сказал, что не винит Фрэнка... Каменная плита на плечах вдруг стала легче. Не исчезла, нет — он действительно мог бы сработать быстрее, мог бы держать сеть компании под более тщательным контролем, так что он все-таки виноват, пусть и косвенно, — но однозначно стала легче. 

Правда Дженсену он в этом ни за что не признается!

Наконец кое-как уложив в голове новые исходные данные — Дженсен его не только не винит, он ему доверяет! — Фрэнк собрался с духом и напечатал, пытаясь изобразить полную невозмутимость:

«есть у меня идея: попробовать залезть напрямую в Версалайф. раз уж Спираль связана с ними, может, там получится найти что-нибудь полезное».

Дженсен ограничился нейтральным:

«Удачи, Притчард».

Фрэнк вздохнул, принимаясь за работу, забыв уже, что изначально не собирался оставлять логи своих взломов на рабочем компьютере, — слишком хотелось отвлечься. 

Дженсен вроде не был раньше настолько деликатным — или это Фрэнк чересчур старательно выискивал в нем недостатки? За последнюю неделю Фрэнк узнал Дженсена лучше, чем за два года совместной работы — точнее не столько даже узнал, сколько начал обращать внимание на разные мелочи.

Честно говоря, Фрэнк знал за собой такой заскок — если человек не нравился ему при первой встрече, то потом поменять это нсходное впечатление было ой как трудно. А в тот день, когда Шариф представлял Дженсена как нового начальника службы безопасности, у Фрэнка жутко болела голова — конечно, он сразу же невзлюбил дотошного бывшего спецназовца, приставшего с целой кучей бессмысленных и беспощадных вопросов.

Правда, если подумать — а не было ли в этой неприязни банальной зависти напополам с интересом? Дженсену, в отличие от Фрэнка, все всегда давалось словно бы играючи. Ему доверял Шариф, он сразу понравился Афине — когда сам Фрэнк добивался от нее чего-то, кроме вежливого холодного приветствия, почти три месяца. Дженсена даже большинство сотрудников сразу за своего приняло — потому что он был всегда и со всеми дружелюбным. Но никогда — открытым. 

Фрэнк только сейчас вдруг осознал: Дженсен вечно держался слегка отстраненно. А на ехидство и подколки отвечал неизменно вежливо и спокойно — и Фрэнк так же неизменно воспринимал это как встречную издевку или провокацию. 

Но что, если дело было не в этом? Даже в абсолютно, совершенно безумной ситуации, когда любой человек впал бы в панику или вспыхнул от ярости, Дженсен был идеально спокоен. Уравновешен и хладнокровен. Будто неживой. Но так ведь не бывает. 

Интересно, а Рид видела его настоящего? Знала, что за эмоции Адам Дженсен прячет за своей маской? Фрэнку почему-то было приятнее думать, что не знала — как, впрочем, и вообще никто. 

За этими странноватыми размышлениями он сам не заметил, как добрался до внутренней почты «Версалайф». Слишком уж простенькая у них оказалась защита... Это точно крутая корпорация-монополист по производству нейропозина?

Так, поиск по имени «Алан Кертис» — именно ему слал свои письма Манрис...

Вот оно.

«Дженсен, я нашел еще кое-что интересное».

_______________________________________________________

От кого: bob.page@versa-life.s.net

Кому: alan.curtis@versa-life.s.net

Тема: Re: Проблемы с чипом

 

bob.page@versa-life.s.net написал 02.08.2027 в 18:05: 

>Не хотите ни о чем мне поведать, доктор Рид?

>alan.curtis@versa-life.s.net написал 02.08.2027 в 11:20: 

>Боб, мой техник так и не понял, зачем в новый биочип добавили электроды для внешней стимуляции блуждающего нерва. План изменился? Мы же вроде собирались просто вызывать нестабильность в системе — а не включать в людях агрессивность на полную катушку?

 

>meganreed@omega.gov.com написал 03.08.2027 в 09:58: 

>Мистер Пейдж, клянусь, я не знала!

>Да, я советовалась с Хью по поводу биочипа. Да, я... пыталась сделать так, чтобы он не сработал, как задумано. Но я и не подозревала, что Хью замыслил, и не собиралась никого провоцировать!

>Хью, он... в последнее время мне иногда чудилось, что он жалеет о своем открытии, жалеет, что показал человечеству, как аугментации могут изменить мир. При этом я даже мысли не допускала, что он — гуманист до мозга костей! — способен на подобное!

>Мистер Пейдж, пожалуйста, поверьте мне! Да, уж извините, я все еще не простила вам мое похищение и пыталась помешать вашим планам. Но я точно не хотела уничтожать человечество!

 

В общем, пусть твой техник перепрограммирует новые чипы — предложение Манриса вчера приняли единогласно. Только чтобы никаких сюрпризов. Отложим запуск серии, не страшно, но на этот раз все точно должно выйти, как надо. Когда закончите, пусть Манрис отправит чертежи Шарифу, как и обещал. Если уж в ТЮМе пропустили эти чертовы лишние электроды, Чжао обойдется без повышения продаж. А Шариф, я уверен, не упустит шанс обставить крупного соперника. Еще через пару недель, согласно прежнему плану, проведем через ВОЗ сообщение о дефекте старых чипов с советом установить обновление — Шариф и не сообразит, что сыграл нам на руку.

От Дэрроу решили избавиться радикально. Если сработать тонко, то сможем извлечь из этого выгоду. В ближайшее время устраним его руками движения «За чистоту» и убьем сразу двух зайцев: избавимся от нашего безумного гения и дискредитируем «Фронт Человечества», пусть и придется пожертвовать Таггартом. Потом добавим нужных акцентов через Элизу, ненавязчиво прорекламируем модификации — и люди, даже вполне здоровые, рванут ставить себе импланты, потому что это станет модно. А устанавливать им будут уже то, что подходит нам... Увеличим поголовье подконтрольных душ.

P.S. Рид отстранили от работы над чипом, скажи Манрису не посылать ей больше отчеты. Она успела извлечь из ДНК Дженсена все, что было нам нужно. Пусть себе занимается наночастицами. А Намиру посоветуй тщательнее за ней приглядывать. 

— Боб  
_______________________________________________________

 

Новые чипы? Отправить Шарифу? Так, дата сообщения — две недели назад. Накинуть пару дней на перенастройку чипа и... 

Черт-черт-черт, так вот зачем понадобилась улучшенная защита на фабрике в Милуоки! То есть производство начнется со дня на день — как только Фрэнк даст отмашку, что система готова. Стоит ли попробовать выдумать какую-нибудь проблему, затормозить? Нет, где гарантия, что Шариф просто не найдет себе нового компьютерщика — после всех допущенных ошибок Фрэнк бы этому совсем не удивился. 

Хотя... вполне возможно, Шариф захочет лично проконтролировать начало рабочего процесса — и Фрэнк этим воспользуется, чтобы залезть в его компьютер. Осталось придумать, как убедить Афину пустить его в кабинет...

Нежный перезвон сообщения от Дженсена вырвал его из раздумий.

«Шариф уже начал производство этих биочипов?»

Вроде бы совершенно обычная фраза — но у Фрэнка вдруг мурашки вдоль позвоночника пробежали. 

«точно я не знаю, но, скорее всего, нет — в Милуоки как раз собираются запускать какую-то новую продукцию, о которой почти никому неизвестно».

«То есть Шариф купился. Великолепный Дэвид Шариф, который при любом удобном случае пропагандирует идеи безграничной эволюции и величия человеческой расы, сам на блюдечке преподнесет этим людям идеальное средство контроля».

Фрэнк еще пару минут назад хотел посмотреть на эмоции Дженсена, но сейчас... сейчас ему внезапно стало страшно — и он торопливо набрал:

«Дженсен, система пока не запущена! да и производство будет не мгновенным! мы достанем тебя из этой лаборатории — и поговорим с Шарифом, покажем ему все это! он остановится!»

Фрэнк и сам понимал, насколько неубедительны его доводы. Если у этих людей, кем бы они ни были, не выгорит с «Шариф Индастриз» — они всегда смогут обратиться к ТЮМ. А упомянутая в письме Элиза Кассан с помощью новостных выпусков и интервью с подходящими людьми с легкостью направит общество по нужному пути.

Меж тем от Дженсена, вместо продолжения оскорбленно-возмущенной тирады, неожиданно пришло лишь короткое:

«Мы?»

Фрэнк не сразу сообразил к чему это, но потом перечитал свое собственное сообщение. И что тут Дженсена смутило? Или в эмоциональном раздрае его и вполне невинное «мы» еще больше взбесило — настолько привык быть всегда независимым?

Попробовать объясниться, успокоить?

«ну, я все равно не полезу прямо в лабораторию — только отключу те штуки, что тебя вырубают. дальше я смогу лишь найти путь на карте — а выбираться наружу тебе придется самому. так что да — МЫ тебя вытащим. вместе».

М-да, кажется, вышло еще хуже...

Дженсен не стал давить или задавать новые вопросы. Он молча обрубил свой канал. 

Ну вот, теперь все вообще просто зашибись.

***

Мы.

Две буквы, один слог — но Адам вдруг испугался.

Слишком привык к самостоятельности — и к одиночеству. Слишком долго считал, что любая просьба о помощи в первую очередь вызовет лишь жалость. Слишком боялся быть эмоциональным — и уязвимым.

Притчард одним словом играючи сломал все его защитные стены. Сразу после того, как Адам так наглядно сорвался — происходи дело в реальности, он бы шипел от ярости, и Притчард не мог этого не почувствовать. Но оказалось, что для Притчарда — язвительного, бескомпромиссного и раздражительного Притчарда — это не имело значения.

Неимоверно трудно поверить, но оказалось, что можно положиться на кого-то — и не ощутить себя абсолютно беспомощным. Можно попросить о помощи — и наткнуться не на жалость, а на понимание. И, похоже, можно не прятаться постоянно за маской полного спокойствия — даже без нее Притчард не стал считать Адама слабаком, который идет на поводу у эмоций и которому ничего нельзя доверить.

Ломать привычки сознательно всегда страшно. Но еще страшнее, когда понимаешь, что они сломались сами собой — а ты и не заметил. Тот внутренний протест, который Адаму пришлось преодолеть, чтобы написать Притчарду в самом начале... В какой-то момент он бесследно исчез. 

Адам попытался вспомнить, отследить, когда это случилось — и по всему выходило, что дело было в музыке. Притчард включал ее совсем буднично, без издевок и подшучиваний, никак не реагируя на благодарность — как будто только для себя. Но при этом он, совершенно очевидно, хотел помочь Адаму. Поддержать. Взбодрить. Но не пожалеть.

И Адам расслабился до такой степени, что позволил себе показать эмоции — но даже этим Притчарда не отпугнул. И поэтому предпочел сбежать сам.

Мы.

Мы вместе тебя вытащим.

Да Адам наедине с Меган в лучше их дни не расслаблялся до такой степени! Возможно, потому что она от него открытости как раз ждала — а потом и требовала, — не учитывая, чего хочет сам Адам. Для нее это было важно даже в самом начале знакомства — а он, наоборот, всегда считал любые проявления чувств чем-то до крайности личным. 

Чем-то, к чему можно подпускать только самых-самых близких людей — а Меган, при всем своем желании, так и не вошла в эту категорию. А Притчард случайно вошел. Просто так сложилось, что они совпали друг с другом словно шестеренки — Адам прятал как бесценное сокровище свои эмоции, а Притчард — свой груз беспочвенной вины. Если смотреть с этой стороны, то выходило едва ли не как в романе.

Если бы Адам мог шевелиться и издавать звуки, он бы истерически захихикал от абсурдности своих размышлений. О чем он вообще думает? Кажется, крыша в этой темноте у него все-таки начала потихоньку протекать.

Так, о’кей, нужно привести голову в порядок и успокоиться. По сути Притчард был прав — пока производство и реализация биочипов не начаты, все еще можно отыграть назад. Может даже — попутно добиться от Шарифа ответов на все появившиеся вопросы. И вообще, с проблемами нужно разбираться по мере их поступления — а прямо сейчас Адам мог лишь ждать новостей от Притчарда, отчаянно надеясь на... да хоть на что-нибудь!

Но, единожды сбежав, привычное спокойствие не торопилось возвращаться. Мысли хищными акулами скользили по кругу, снова и снова фокусируясь на его таинственных похитителях,жаждущих контроля над миром. Надо же, а ведь всего этого могло бы не случиться, если бы Адам, поспорив с приятелем, не подкатил когда-то к симпатичной девушке за соседним столиком. Или если бы Меган его послала, не дослушав.

А теперь кто-то хотел использовать его клетки, чтобы эффективно управлять аугментрованными по всему миру. И он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Снова захотелось разнести что-нибудь — стеклянное или фарфоровое, чтоб зазвенело погромче. Ударить изо всех сил кулаком, чувствуя, как сдвигаются под черным углепластиковым покрытием фуллереновые нанотрубки, имитируя сокращение мышц.

Все пособия по адаптации к имплантам утверждали, что протезы никогда не будут ощущаться живыми — но Адам плевать на них хотел. Да, мелкую моторику он осваивал довольно долго, зато тактильная чувствительность восстановилась в первый же месяц, впрочем, как и суставно-мышечное чувство — это при том, что в новых конечностях мышц как таковых и не было. И все равно Адам неким необъяснимым образом четко ощущал, как движутся в электролитном геле полимерные миофибриллы в его протезах.

Наверное, это и имел в виду Манрис, когда писал, что его мозг воспринимает аугментации как обычные руки и ноги. 

Или, может, Адам на самом деле еще раньше немножко помешался.

Если его клетки позволили бы всем людям с аугментациями восстанавливаться так же полноценно — да разве он отказался бы поделиться ДНК-материалом? И снова все упиралось в Шарифа и Меган — Адаму до дрожи хотелось задать им всего один вопрос: почему нельзя было объяснить ему все с самого начала?

Мысли вернулись к исходной точке: «что было бы, если». Бестолковый вопрос, какими Адам никогда раньше не задавался, предпочитая действовать, а не обдумывать прошлое, которое никак не изменишь. Но сейчас не думать не получалось — банально нечем было больше заняться.

Вот только когда Притчард постучит с новой информацией — а он постучит, в этом Адам перестал сомневаться, — нужно быть спокойным, сосредоточенным и готовым к неожиданностям. А размышления о Шарифе и похитителях совсем не помогают сохранять хладнокровие — вовсе даже наоборот.

Вдруг Адам снова мысленно хихикнул, совершенно по-девчачьи — но плевать, никто ведь не слышит. Можно же посчитать овечек, представив, что они парят в невесомости вокруг. Очень умиротворяет.

Сосредоточиться получилось далеко не сразу, раздражение упрямо не хотело сдавать позиции, но когда Притчард наконец объявился, Адам успел более-менее взять себя в руки. Наверняка не обойдется без пары уколов в адрес его повышенной эмоциональности, но это всяко лучше, чем жалость или даже презрение. А давать Притчарду еще больше поводов для насмешек точно не стоит.

«есть новости, Дженсен. Шариф сегодня с утра отправился в Милуоки проконтролировать результаты восстановительных работ, а я сумел убедить Афину, что лучшего времени для обновления системы на его компьютере не придумаешь. и я нашел кое-что о Манрисе».

«Покажи».

Совсем скоро станет ясно, что руководило Шарифом. Адаму одновременно хотелось и не хотелось знать правду. Потому что... это будет окончательно — никаких больше домыслов и придуманных мотивов.

«я лишь надеюсь, что ты не станешь второй день подряд изображать оскорбленную в лучших чувствах невинность, сбегая без объяснений?»

Ага, ожидаемые насмешки. Вот только Адаму казалось — или в словах Притчарда действительно пряталось еще и беспокойство?

Задремавшее было раздражение снова замаячило на периферии сознания, но Адам сдержался и просто отправил мысль повторно:

«Покажи, Фрэнсис».

_______________________________________________________

От кого: VincentManrees@prio-nova.corp.com 

Кому: freneticpony@SI.copr.det

Тема: Белая Спираль

 

Добрый день, мистер Шариф. Прошу вас, обязательно дочитайте это письмо до конца.

Не так давно вы наняли частного детектива, Брэнта Редфорда, чтобы тот узнал о прошлом Адама Дженсена. Но мистер Редфорд вряд ли рассчитывал, что о его «раскопках» в этом направлении совершенно случайно узнаю я.

Мне известно, что у вас теперь есть информация о «Белой Спирали» и наших экспериментах над детьми там. Да, именно «наших». Меня зовут Винсент Манрис, я доктор нейрокибернетики и неврологии, и с 1993 по 1998 год я работал над проектом «Сверхновая». Тем самым проектом, результатом которого стал Адам. 

Думаю, вы догадываетесь, под чьим непосредственным контролем мы работали... Однако после пожара «Версалайф» отказались от исследований в том направлении. Они как раз были заняты синтезом нейропозина — и с его помощью смогли добиться достаточно эффективного контроля над социумом и экономикой. Возобновление проекта стало им невыгодно, так как позволило бы аугментированным людям обходиться без дорогостоящих лекарств.

Но я никогда не забывал о своем детище. Правда, признаюсь, до появления детектива Редфорда, я был искренне уверен, что тот проект потерян для нас навсегда, вместе с погибшим в пожаре Адамом. У этого исследования был практически безграничный потенциал, а в «Версалайф» думали лишь о выгоде. И сейчас, в эру ПЭДОТ-блоков, этот потенциал наконец можно раскрыть в полном объеме. 

Предполагаю, именно это и собиралась сделать доктор Рид перед своей смертью, так ведь? Представить замшелым ученым мужам свой прорыв — ПЭДОТ-биочипы, способные интегрироваться в нервную систему без избыточного роста глиальной ткани?

Я сожалею о вашей потере: доктор Рид была талантливым ученым, и с ее уходом из жизни нейропротезирование многое потеряло. Но я не могу не заметить, что теперь в «Шариф Индастриз» больше нет людей, имеющих полное представление о мутантной ДНК Адама. Нет того, кто смог бы дальше развивать открытие доктора Рид. И я хочу предложить вам выход. 

Сейчас я работаю на фармацевтическую компанию «Прио-Нова», и мы пытаемся проводить эксперименты в прежнем направлении — руководство чрезвычайно заинтриговано моими рассказами об Адаме. Мы заинтересованы в сотрудничестве с «Шариф Индастриз». Если совместить нашу работу, то «Прио-Нова» смогла бы производить тот самый мутантный ДНК-матрикс для ПЭДОТ-блоков, разработкой которого, вероятно, занималась доктор Рид, а вы обеспечили бы сборку самих биочипов.

...Однако для этого мне необходимо полноценно изучить ДНК Адама. К сожалению, материалы тридцатилетней давности для меня недоступны.

Мистер Шариф, от лица руководства компании «Прио-Нова» я прошу вас передать нам Адама на обследование. Я понимаю, что это звучит чудовищно, но... Только представьте себе открывающиеся перспективы! Человечество уже в обозримом будущем сможет получить доступ к улучшенным аугментациям. Управляемую эволюцию больше ничто не будет ограничивать! И все это благодаря вам!

Прошу вас, подумайте над моим предложением.

С уважением, доктор В.Манрис.  
_______________________________________________________

 

Как высокопарно — и как точно бьет по всем нужным точкам. Прогресс, эволюция, великое будущее. Похоже, кто-то очень талантливый составил отличный психологический портрет главы «Шариф Индастриз». А тот и пошел радостно прямо в расставленную ловушку...

Хотя еще ведь не пошел. Письмо прислали в начале мая — за месяц до того, как Шариф вызвал Адама на работу. За месяц до тщательно спланированного похищения — выходит, тоже по инициативе Шарифа.

Так что же произошло за этот месяц?

_______________________________________________________

От кого: VincentManrees@prio-nova.corp.com

Кому: freneticpony@SI.copr.det

Тема: Re: Винсент, ради прогресса я готов пойти на многое, но я не уверен...

Разве Меган вам не объяснила? Мало иметь в своем распоряжении секвенированную ДНК Адама. Да, можно реплицировать ее хоть сотню, тысячу раз. Но потом нужно собрать из нее клетки — и вот тут появляется загвоздка: мы пока этого не умеем. Как ни больно это признавать, но повторить чудо зарождения жизни на Земле людям до сих пор не под силу.

Так что для каждого нового биочип-покрытия нам нужны живые — и жизнеспособные! — клетки Адама. Совсем в идеале — стволовые или полустволовые клетки. 

Предвосхищая ваш вопрос: нет, вырастить культуру клеток вне организма Адама у нас тоже не вышло. По какой-то необъяснимой причине во внешней среде они уже после второго, максимум третьего деления теряют свои особенности. Сколько бы ферментов репарации мы не добавляли в питательную смесь, в его ядерную ДНК все равно слишком быстро закрадываются ошибки, кардинально меняющие структуру уникальных клеточных белков. 

Если Адам Дженсен умрет — восстановление последовательности его ДНК займет годы, если не десятилетия! А вы ведь осознаете, что даже со всеми своими аугментациями он не стал бессмертным?

...Дэвид, поверьте, я понимаю ваши сомнения. Я и сам долго колебался. Но в определенный момент я осознал, что ради всеобщего блага, ради прогресса, ради неостановимой эволюции, в конце концов, я вполне готов преступить через мораль и нравственность. Потому что, выбирая между мучениями одного человека — и мучениями сотен тысяч людей, зависимых от нейропозина и «Версалайф»... я выбрал человечество. А с грузом вины за одну испорченную жизнь я уж как-нибудь проживу! И с грузом уголовной ответственности, в случае чего, — тоже!

Но решать, конечно же, вам, Дэвид. Я готов принять любой ваш выбор.

— Винсент

 

Вы писали 06.06.2027 в 23:20: 

Винсент, ради прогресса я готов пойти на многое, но я не уверен в необходимости настолько радикальных мер. Я предоставил вам ДНК Адама в необходимых количествах, но я не понимаю, зачем вы хотите непременно брать клетки непосредственно у него, да еще и на постоянной основе? Ограничение свободы человека — это все же преступление.

— Дэвид  
_______________________________________________________

 

Притчард, должно быть, жутко разочарован. Никакой полезной информации, никаких подсказок для взлома — хотя вряд ли он всерьез надеялся найти нечто в этом духе на компьютере Шарифа... А вот у Адама просто глаза открылись.

Какая первоклассная манипуляция. Письмо пришло Шарифу на следующий день после того, как Адам чуть не подорвался на гранате Баррета в лагере FEMA. Все закономерно: Шариф испугался, что его счастливый лотерейный билет угробит сам себя — и решил больше не медлить.

А еще Шариф, вместе с его чертовой эволюцией, чертовым прогрессом и чертовым всеобщим благом, так и не подумал спросить самого Адама. Задать. Один. Чертов. Вопрос. Хотя бы попытаться поговорить!

Не-е-ет, Шариф все решил сам! Выбрал, как и предложил ему Манрис. А вот Адаму выбор как бы и не полагался.

Шариф ведь знает лучше. Что такое одна жизнь по сравнению со счастьем всего человечества? Или, если не прикрываться высокопарной пафосной хренью, — со счастьем самого Шарифа в первую очередь.

Интересно, сколько миллионов долларов он рассчитывает получить из этой честной сделки? Как быстро «Шариф Индастриз» вытеснит с рынка любых конкурентов, если начнет продавать неотторгаемые — и без всякого нейропозина — биочипы?

Как скоро имя Дэвида Шарифа станет легендой нейропротезирования, черт бы его побрал?! А через некоторое время — уже не легендой, а проклятьем в устах тех, кто превратиться в послушных марионеток «Версалайф».

Адам понимал, что его накрывает уже не раздражением, а чистейшей, обжигающей, как лава, яростью.

Шариф лишил его выбора с имплантами — Адам проглотил, пусть и чуть не подавившись. Смог убедить себя, что это был наилучший выход, что ему слишком важна и интересна работа, что это шанс найти тех наглых ублюдков, устроивших взрыв в лаборатории. Что он и сам был бы не против поставить протезы, если бы его спросили. 

Но его не спросили.

Шариф его никогда ни о чем не спрашивал, а взамен хотел контролировать каждый шаг, каждый вздох.

Надо было послать его к дьяволу еще после операции...

«Дженсен?»

Притчард ни в чем этом не виноват — но Адам уже не мог остановиться: злость клокотала и требовала выхода немедленно. В какой угодно форме.

«Как мило, правда, Притчард? Я действительно оказался тем еще тупицей — как ты мне регулярно и намекал. Приятно быть таким прозорливым, да? Приятно, когда оказывается, что все это время наивного доверчивого Дженсена даже за человека не считали — лишь за материал, который можно продать, обменять или подарить?»

«Дженсен, тебя несет».

В точку, Притчард. Так что отключался бы ты поскорее.

«Это ты мне говоришь, Фрэнсис?! А когда регулярно заносило тебя, я вежливо делал вид, что не замечаю, как ты до меня доебываешься по мелочам и оскорбляешь!»

«Дженсен, возьми себя в руки! это уже похоже на истерику, знаешь ли. и совсем не похоже на тебя».

«Какой замечательный совет! Разве сам ты часто брал себя в руки, когда начинал перегибать палку?! А может, тебе хотелось, чтобы в руки тебя взял я? А? Ты же прямо нарывался на это, всегда, при каждом разговоре!»

Обычно Адам мог фильтровать отправляемые мысли, но сейчас ярость застилала разум красноватой дымкой — и весь его хваленый самоконтроль летел к черту. Все, что он никогда не произносил вслух, держал внутри, не показывал даже самому себе, рвалось наружу. Но здесь не было Шарифа, которому имело смысл высказывать претензии. Зато был Притчард, которому Адам — сейчас, без тормозов — тоже мог наговорить много интересного.

Притчард, который все молчал.

«Я прав?! Этого ты хотел? Чтобы я не делал вид, будто все в порядке, будто меня ничуть не задевает твой сарказм — а шагнул вперед, выдернул тебя из кресла, толкнул к ближайшей стенке и заткнул самым действенным способом? Знаешь, а я действительно представлял это иногда, если ты слишком уж усердствовал. Думал о том, как целовал бы тебя, грубо прикусывал губы, толкался языком глубже, запихивая слова обратно тебе в глотку. А ты задыхался бы, вскрикивал от боли от особенно сильных укусов, но даже не пытался меня оттолкнуть, а, наоборот, цеплялся за плечи — потому что этого ты на самом деле и добивался. Скажешь не так, Притчард?»

«блдь, джнсен, что ты твориш?»

«Всего лишь рассказываю, что хотел сделать с тобой почти каждый раз, когда ты открывал рот. Но это ведь на меня не похоже, так ты выразился? И я всего-навсего воображал, как одновременно с поцелуем запустил бы руки тебе под водолазку и сжал соски покрепче, потянул, выкрутил, а потом резко отпустил и осторожно погладил, пока ты не застонал бы от кайфа, не сдерживаясь. Мне почему-то всегда думалось, что у тебя очень чувствительные соски, Притчард. Я прав?»

«...да».

Всего одно слово — но бешенство окончательно переплавилось в похоть, сжирающую остатки здравого рассудка. Теперь Адам не только не мог, но и не хотел останавливаться. Он действительно иногда позволял себе задуматься о том, как можно было бы отвлечь Притчарда от его извечного ехидства — но никогда не позволял себе размышлять об этом всерьез. Может, зря — при первой же случайной провокации все накопившееся раздражение и тщательно подавляемое желание хлынули наружу неудержимым потоком. Да и два месяца полной изоляции от мира не улучшали ситуации. Совсем незаметно картинка перестала быть воображаемой — и стала почти осязаемой. Адам сам не уловил миг, когда перестал рассказывать, что сделал бы — и стал говорить так, будто был уверен: ему еще представится шанс сотворить все описываемое в реальности.

«Вот и отлично. Когда я пойму, что ты точно забыл о всяком сопротивлении, я немного отодвинусь — стянуть с тебя куртку и водолазку. Сам раздеваться даже и не подумаю, снова притисну тебя к стене — но целовать не стану. Вместо этого я займусь твоей шеей — люблю оставлять засосы, — и мне обязательно понравится, как твое горло вибрирует от стонов у меня под губами. Потом я спущусь ниже, не думай, что я забуду про твои соски. Облизать, подуть, прикусить — и повторить со вторым. Ты и не заметишь, как я в это же время расстегну тебе брюки».

«имплнты».

«Тебе они нравятся или наоборот?»

«нравятся. опиши их».

«Ладони твердые и шершавые, каждый сустав рельефно выступает, и когда я задену твой член, ты дернешься сначала — непривычно. Тогда вторую руку я положу тебе на грудь, придавливая, не давая двигаться. И когда ты посмотришь вниз, то просто не сумеешь отвести взгляд от моих пальцев, поглаживающих твой влажный сосок. Контраст покрасневшей нежной кожи и черного пластика завораживает, верно, Фрэнсис?»

«да блядь да мне крышу сносит не прекрщай дальше».

«Но ты недолго сможешь смотреть — когда я начну тебе дрочить, у тебя от удовольствия глаза начнут закатываться. Знаешь, я ведь очень хорошо научился управляться с имплантами: я двину рукой сначала плавно и осторожно, для пробы. Но когда пойму, что ты не боишься, то сожму пальцы покрепче и займусь тобой всерьез. Ты будешь подаваться мне навстречу, и я с каждым толчком стану сжимать кулак все сильнее, а когда услышу в твоих стонах протест — заткну рот очередным поцелуем, но не прекращу двигаться. Правда ненадолго: у тебя слишком соблазнительная шея, Фрэнсис, я не смогу сдержаться — и снова спущусь оставить на ней еще парочку засосов, все равно ты вечно ходишь в свитерах с высоким горлом. А рот тебе, чтобы ты не возмущался, зажму другой рукой».

«я лизну тбе ладон».

Крышу сносило не одному Притчарду: Адам будто наяву ощутил, как прикосновение горячего языка к сенсорным точкам отозвалось вспышкой удовольствия внизу живота.

«Лучше пальцы: на кончиках куча аналоговых рецепторов, мне хорошо коротнет от этого мозги. И я окончательно перестану сдерживаться, вдавлю тебя в стенку всем своим весом, быстрее задвигаю рукой по твоему члену, задевая на каждом движении мошонку. И я обязательно захочу укусить тебя, в плечо, прямо над ключицей, так сильно, что ты не сможешь подавить вскрик. Тебе наверняка понравится капелька боли — а я почувствую это. Сожму зубы крепче, оставляя глубокий след, вытащу наконец у тебя изо рта пальцы и поглажу влажными кончиками твой сосок, одновременно стисну член тоже почти до боли — и остановлюсь. Ты напряженно станешь ждать продолжения, а потом застонешь разочарованно и попытаешся вырваться, конечно же, без толку. Ты же знаешь, чего я жду, Фрэнсис? Попроси меня».

«пожлуста дженсен».

«Пожалуйста “что”, Фрэнсис?»

«пожалуста дай мне кончить дженсн мать твою11».

«И вот тогда я разожму зубы, проведу языком вверх по шее, до уха, кусну мочку. Тут же потяну за сосок и снова начну скользить кулаком по всей длине, на каждом движении доходя до головки, грубо, сильно и быстро. И шепну тебе прямо на ухо: “Кончай, Фрэнсис”».

Адам и не предполагал, что от одних только красочных описаний можно испытать столь сильное удовольствие. Не оргазм, но очень близко — и так мощно, что Адам даже не мог толком сосредоточиться и отправить Притчарду еще хоть слово. Хоть что-то объяснить или спросить.

В итоге затянувшееся молчание разорвал сам Притчард.

«я прямо сейчас кончил себе в штаны, сидя у себя в рабочем кабинете и читая сообщения от одного редкостного, но очень сексуального ублюдка с хорошо подвешенным языком. и мне это понравилось. какой кошмар».

Напряжение мгновенно схлынуло, сменяясь незнакомой легкостью, на волне которой Адам откликнулся почти игриво:

«Не волнуйся, я никому не расскажу и даже не буду тебя шантажировать этой, без сомнения ужасной, тайной».

И через пару секунд, рискнув, добавил:

«Но если ты захочешь повторить...»

Нет ответа.

«Притчард?»

Нет ответа. 

«Притчард, ты еще здесь?»

Нет ответа. И вдруг — как стеклом по металлу, мерзкой дрожью по сознанию — разрыв соединения.

Блядь. Что же Адам натворил?

***

Не успев толком отойти от недавнего оргазма, Фрэнк с трудом напечатал какую-то полубессвязную чушь, чтобы Дженсен не возомнил о себе лишнего, застегнул ширинку, бездумно вытер испачканную руку о штанину и устало упал лицом на стол в надежде собраться с мыслями...

В то же мгновение прямо за спиной раздался тихий хлопок, а следом короткий хруст и электрический треск. Фрэнк вскинул голову — и застыл на мгновение, в шоке глядя на человека с пистолетом в руке. Вот дуло дрогнуло, сдвинулось чуть ниже, и Фрэнк, не вполне понимая, что делает, с силой оттолкнулся ногами от пола, опрокидывая стул назад и скатываясь в сторону. 

Еще один хлопок. Едва слышное шипение... убийцы? Какого?.. Куда смотрит охрана?! Что здесь вообще происходит?!

— Братан, не тормози, я, что ли, храню в ящике стола парализующий пистолет? — искаженный помехами голос по инфолинку резко вывел Фрэнка из ступора. 

Вокруг стола — четыре шага. Чуть слышно шелестит ковролин под подошвами чужих ботинок. Раз. Дотянуться до ящика, рывком выдернуть. Два. Запустить руку внутрь, нашарить парализатор подрагивающими от всплеска адреналина пальцами. Три. Поудобнее перехватить рукоять и самому броситься вперед, под ноги киллеру, отчаянно надеясь на эффект неожиданности.

Повезло. Каким-то безумным финтом Фрэнк умудрился уронить убийцу на пол, а потом быстро выстрелил ему в живот. Короткая судорога — и мужчина обмяк, отключившись. 

Сердце колотилось в груди как сумасшедшее, и Фрэнк обессиленно привалился спиной к ножке стола, пытаясь отдышаться. Какого хрена только что случилось?!

— Ты еще кто такой? — прохрипел он, активируя инфолинк со своей стороны. — И откуда знал про парализатор? Ты за мной следил? Следишь сейчас, раз видел этого парня? Как ты влез в систему?

— Братан, не кипиши, — уверенно прервал бесконечную череду вопросов все тот же искаженный голос. — Я все объясню, но ты для начала выберись живым наружу.

Наивным идиотом Фрэнк не был.

— Черт, он что, не один тут был?! 

— Иллюминаты по мелочам не размениваются, братан. Ты взломал их сеть и угрожаешь их планам — конечно, они послали за тобой целый маленький отряд.

— Какие еще, нахрен, Иллюминаты? — Фрэнк был близок к истерике. Как будто сорвавшегося Дженсена сегодня было мало.

— Братан, серьезно, все вопросы потом. А сейчас тебе надо сваливать — и побыстрее. В кабинете у вашего большого начальника есть личный лифт, оттуда — выход на крышу парковки. Рядом пожарная лестница, вот около нее я тебя и встречу. А теперь — ходу. И смотри по сторонам.

Фрэнк коротко выругался и кое-как встал на подгибающихся ногах. Дернулся к компьютеру, надеясь включить запись с камер наблюдения. И выругался снова — экран был черным. 

— Им не хотелось светиться на ваших записях, — невозмутимо пояснил голос.

— Так откуда мне знать, что ты не с ними? Ты же тоже залез в систему, раз видел, что происходит. Даже инфолинк мой взломал, хотя шифровал я его на совесть.

— Я действительно влез вместе с ними. Только они об этом не знают, — спокойно, как нечто само собой разумеющееся. — Но если я сейчас попробую перехватить у них контроль — выдам себя. И тебя заодно. Оно тебе надо, братан? Лучше двигайся поживее.

Раздраженно ругнувшись в третий раз, Фрэнк, пригнувшись, выглянул наружу. Около лестницы с одним из сотрудником разговаривал незнакомый парень в костюме. Когда тот отвернулся, Фрэнк на полусогнутых ногах быстро добрался до центральной ограды и присел за кадкой с разлапистым фикусом. Приподнялся, выглядывая вниз, в холл — и мгновенно спрятался снова. Еще двое мужчин стояли перед стойкой и о чем-то расспрашивали девицу-регистратора.

— Почему бы мне просто не позвать охрану? — для порядка спросил Фрэнк, начиная двигаться в сторону лифта на противоположной стороне этажа. 

— Застрелить тебя все равно успеют раньше. Если этих чуваков потом и скрутят — тебе какая будет разница? — уверенно ответил таинственный спасатель.

— Логично, — угрюмо пробормотал Фрэнк. — Может, ты мне хоть по пути что-нибудь объяснишь, а, братан? Типа, чтоб отвлечься.

— А ты настырный, — хмыкнули на том конце инфолинка. — Лады, спрашивай потихоньку.

— Кто ты такой? — настойчиво повторил Фрэнк свой первый вопрос. Не то чтобы он не был благодарен за спасение — бог знает, сообразил бы он сам достать парализатор или нет, от опасности в реальной жизни Фрэнк цепенел так же, как от электронных атак — но как с легкостью довериться человеку, который сам признался, что залез в систему вместе с этими типами?..

— Слышал про Джаггернаут? — вопросом на вопрос отвечать невежливо, но в этот миг Фрэнку было не до сарказма. 

Джаггернаут. Союз кибертеррористов. Анархисты против глобализации. Отец рассказывал про них фантастические истории, сам Фрэнк всегда считал их выдумками. Но зачем им помогать... Черт! 

— Вы знаете про Дженсена, — это было даже не вопросом, а откровенным обвинением.

— Знаю, — не стал отрицать голос. — И хочу помочь, как помогаю сейчас тебе, братан.

— Ты не похож на альтруиста, — уверенно отбил подачу Фрэнк, проскальзывая в приехавший наконец лифт и торопливо нажимая на кнопку верхнего этажа. — Какая тебе выгода?

— Да ты циник, братан, — на фоне электронных помех смех звучал довольно неприятно. — Но ты прав. На самом деле я хочу вас обоих завербовать, вы могли бы пригодиться Джаггернауту. Судя по реакции Дженсена сегодня, он будет не против помешать Иллюминатам править миром. А ты?

Фрэнк возмущенно уставился на единственную в лифте камеру, старательно прогоняя из головы неуместные воспоминания и не думая о влажных от спермы джинсах, неприятно липнущих сейчас к коже. Этот тип еще и вуайерист, что ли? И говорит об этом так спокойно! 

— Если ты знаешь, где его держат, то чего же не вытащил сам, а, крутой хакер? — признавать собственную несостоятельность было не слишком приятно, но если таинственный взломщик из «Джеггернаута» в самом деле давно мог помочь Дженсену... Почему не помог, черт побери?

— Спокойно, братан, я узнал про него только вчера, после того как ты вломился в «Версалайф» будто к себе домой. Считаешь, наверное, себя капец каким талантливым? Но вообще-то это я ослабил их защиту, месяц вскрывал послойно, аккуратненько, чтобы обойти их хитрые программы. А ты прискакал на все почти готовенькое — и все равно зацепил последний следящий алгоритм. Думаешь, чего они пришли к тебе именно сегодня?

Это звучало вполне логично. Черт, Фрэнк, похоже, подставился как полный ламер, да еще и этому парню работу испортил. Но он все равно захотел помочь, пусть и не говорит всей правды. И он единственный, кто сейчас мог вытащить Фрэнка из этой заварушки.

— О’кей, сначала ты поможешь мне спасти Дженсена, потом — все-таки расскажешь, кто такие эти Иллюминаты, и уже тогда мы подумаем, — опять это «мы» совершенно необдуманно вырвалось, но Фрэнк не стал поправляться.

— Сначала, братан, я спасу тебя. Не спи, двери открываются. Код на другом лифте — ноль четыре пятьдесят один.

По счастливому стечению обстоятельств Афины на месте не оказалось, и Фрэнк торопливо зашел в кабинет Шарифа. Быстрым шагом, не глядя по сторонам, добрался до панели управления — и дернулся от внезапного голоса, раздавшегося за спиной:

— Фрэнк? Что ты делаешь?

Ну почему Шариф вернулся так не вовремя?! Что ему стоило задержаться в Милуоки подольше?

Настроения — да и времени — придумывать логичное объяснение не было совершенно, поэтому Фрэнк честно заявил, даже не оглянувшись:

— Спасаю свою жизнь. 

Но Шарифа такой ответ закономерно не устроил.

— Фрэнк, что происходит? — настойчиво, властно. Дэвид Шариф привык всегда получать ответы на свои вопросы. Вообще, привык получать все, что захочет, — любой ценой. Но у Фрэнка сегодня был очень напряженный день.

— О, сущие мелочи! Сначала я узнал, что вы сдали Дженсена Иллюминатам на исследования — конечно же, ради блага всего человечества! Потом взломал их систему, чтобы вытащить Дженсена оттуда, где его держат, но меня при этом засекли и прислали сюда отряд наемных убийц, от которых я прямо сейчас и пытаюсь спастись.

— Фрэнк, — строгий, но ласковый укор в голосе, будто нерадивого ученика отчитывает, — ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь. Иллюминаты здесь совершенно ни при чем.

— Это вы так думаете, Дэвид, — с незнакомой яростью выдохнул Фрэнк, наконец оборачиваясь. — Да и какая вообще разница, кто тут при чем! Вас поманили безграничной эволюцией и отменными перспективами развития компании, а вы и купились — прав был Дженсен!

Побледнев, Шариф резко подался вперед и вцепился пальцами искусственной руки в край стола так крепко, что раздался тихий хруст.

— Ты... ты разговаривал с Адамом?

— С чего вдруг это вас волнует? — скептически вскинул брови Фрэнк. — Ведь одна жизнь ничего не стоит по сравнению со счастливыми жизнями миллионов, так, кажется, было? А две жизни? Три, десять, сотня? Где та граница, за которой жертвы станут чрезмерными?!

  


— Не смей. На меня. Орать, — отчеканил Шариф, рывком поднимаясь из кресла и с хлопком опуская ладони на стол. — И не смей меня ни в чем обвинять. Ради общих интересов иногда приходится жертвовать многим. Ради сотрудников, ради благополучия компании я...

— Вот только жертву об этом можно не спрашивать, да? — не сдержавшись, перебил его Фрэнк. На угрожающий тон Шарифа ему уже было плевать: после сегодняшнего он все равно вряд ли когда-нибудь вернется сюда. — Интересно, а когда пожертвовать решат вами — вы будете так же спокойны? Считаете, что делаете благое дело? Тогда позвольте вам кое-что показать, Дэвид. Думаю, вы оцените.

— Братан, время поджимает, — напомнил Фрэнку электронный голос, но он отмахнулся, пробормотав:

— Одна минута. 

И, нагло оттеснив Шарифа от его компьютера, быстро забегал пальцами по клавиатуре, подключаясь к своему личному хранилищу данных.

— Фрэнк, ты...

— Уже ухожу. Но вы все-таки прочитайте это письмо, Дэвид. Здесь всего лишь результаты, которые ваш добрый знакомый Винсент Манрис получил в эксперименте с клетками Дженсена. Меня, например, особенно впечатлила часть про нейромедиаторы и управление толпой, — будь Фрэнк змеей, яд с его клыков так бы и капал.

Звякнули, открываясь, двери лифта — видимо, братан-хакер решил не ждать, пока Фрэнк наговорится, и все сделал сам.

Когда Фрэнк, уже в кабине, напоследок оглянулся на Шарифа — тот сидел за столом, устремив застывший взгляд в экран. От неловкого, какого-то нервного движения локтем теннисный мяч, который Шариф любил вертеть в аугментированной руке, скатился со стола и бодро запрыгал в сторону приемной.

Лифт поехал вниз.

***

Адам не знал, сколько прошло времени, но ему казалось, что слишком много. Притчард не появлялся. Может, теперь и не появится. И Адам бы его даже обвинить в этом не смог.

Притчард правильно сказал — это действительно была истерика, пусть и довольно своеобразно разрешившаяся. Сейчас, когда в голове немного прояснилось, Адам прекрасно это понимал — и ругал себя последними словами. Ну да, постоянное напряжение, одиночество и изоляция от мира не способствуют душевному равновесию, так что, когда появилась связь с Притчардом, Адам непозволительно расслабился. 

Сколько он себя помнил, его негативные эмоции всегда были чрезмерно сильными и яркими — вполне возможно потому, что обычно он их слишком тщательно сдерживал и в итоге срывы выходили особенно... взрывными. А стоило окружающим узнать, что Адам способен быть не только спокойным, вежливым и сдержанным, но и резким, грубым, злым, расстроенным, в конце концов, — и отношение к нему сразу менялось. Кто-то начинал его жалеть и предлагал ненужную поддержку — Меган, кстати, была именно такой. Как и почти все его школьные учителя — тогда он еще не умел так хорошо держать лицо, и его даже пару раз отправляли к школьному психологу. 

А вот некоторые люди, наоборот, пугались силы его эмоций и сбегали, пусть раньше и не в таком буквальном смысле. Притчард, похоже, оказался именно из этой категории. И не имело ни малейшего значения, что Адам впервые в жизни не испытывал внутреннего протеста, обращаясь за помощью, открываясь кому-то. Притчард мог от души послать его куда подальше — и был бы в своем праве. Но Адаму хотелось надеяться, что ему все-таки не придется провести остаток жизни в этой невесомой пустоте. Он готов был искренне просить прощения у Притчарда — лишь бы тот появился.

Или... пустота уже не была такой невесомой?

Внезапно нахлынувшее ощущение собственного веса обрушилось на Адама как приливная волна. Следом пришло чувство тяжести в горле и во рту; под руками возникла какая-то гладкая поверхность. Он слегка шевельнул пальцами, пытаясь сообразить, что это, и вдруг услышал:

— Смотри, смотри, он снова дергается! 

И тут же другой голос отозвался:

— Отвали, Джейк! Ты что, капрала не слушал? Для него это типа нормально.

Адам хотел было открыть глаза — он снова мог это сделать! — когда прямо у него в ушах зазвучал торопливый шепот: 

— Не шевелись! Там двое солдат, а твои живые мышцы за два месяца сильно ослабели. Подожди, пока подействуют стимуляторы «стража здоровья». А потом уже выдернешь дыхательную трубку и разберешься с охранниками. 

Инфолинк. Знакомый голос. Притчард...

Адам непроизвольно снова шевельнул пальцами, но потом все же замер. Да, ему нетерпелось как можно скорее проверить в деле снова повинующееся тело, но лучше прислушаться к совету и не торопиться. Упускать свой шанс Адам был не намерен.

Притчард меж тем не спешил замолкать, говорил торопливо, без пауз, словно скрывал за нескончаемым потоком слов свою нервозность. 

— Оба вооружены, у одного пистолет в кобуре, у второго боевая винтовка на перевязи, но висит неудобно, быстро он ее не схватит. Первый стоит слева от тебя, перед ним какой-то столик с медицинскими инструментами, и он ходит туда-сюда. Второй — прямо у тебя в ногах, не двигается. Постарайся разобраться с ними потише: камеры мы им ослепили, но тут буквально за углом дежурят еще двое, могут услышать.

Адам покорно старался не сопротивляться искусственным вдохам и выдохам, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. В голове прояснилось окончательно, по телу разливалось тепло, казалось, даже по имплантам. «Страж здоровья» работал. А радарная система?

Темнота под веками расцвела оранжево-желтыми — ослепительно-яркими с непривычки — силуэтами. Два охранника стояли точно там, где описал Притчард.

Адам рывком вскинул руку к лицу, выдернул трубку изо рта — парень у его ног вздрогнул, но не успел ничего сказать или сделать. Уже в следующую секунду он захрипел, хватаясь за шею. Между пальцев пузырилась кровь — нанолезвия в предплечьях Адама тоже прекрасно работали.

Второй охранник успел дотянуться до кобуры, но... он был слишком растерян. Плохая подготовка. Пока он возился с предохранителем, Адам успел соскочить на пол, обрывая остальные трубки и проводки, ловко обогнул медицинский столик — спасибо за предупреждение, Притчард! — и ударил его в живот. Следом еще один удар локтем в основание черепа, снова лезвие. И этот готов. 

Тихо, только едва слышно шумит кондиционер.

— Притчард? — на пробу произнес Адам. Горло саднило, голос звучал хрипло и на последнем слоге почти сорвался в сип — но он мог говорить! Мог двигаться, видеть, слышать, осязать!..

Адам резко тряхнул головой, отгоняя нахлынувшую эйфорию. Рано наслаждаться свободой, нужно сначала выбраться из этой лаборатории.

— Дженсен, — отозвался Притчард, и тон у него был странным — как будто он готовился к тому, что от любого неловкого слова у Адама опять может сорвать башню. Адам сглотнул. Ну да, пожалуй, стоит попросить прощения. И поблагодарить, обязательно. Можно прямо сейчас. Адам наклонился к ближайшему трупу, вытащил из безвольной руки пистолет, начал планомерно обшаривать карманы в поисках запасных обойм и будто между делом выдал:

— Притчард, спасибо. И извини.

Судя по звуку, тот подавился воздухом.

— За что «извини»? — уточнил настороженно.

— За... наш последний разговор. Мне показалось, тебе... было не слишком приятно. Да и исчез ты сразу после, — главное: не проговориться о том, как Адам боялся, что исчез окончательно.

Молчание затягивалось, и он принялся обшаривать второго мертвеца, чтобы занять руки. Все, что угодно, лишь бы не ждать ответа, затаив дыхание.

Наконец, Притчард вздохнул. Протяжно, с присвистом, как сквозь зубы. И рявкнул:

— Дженсен, ты идиот! Или читать не умеешь! Я написал, что мне понравилось, вообще-то, а ты что-то уже успел себе придумать! Но, может, мы обсудим этот животрепещущий вопрос позднее, а сейчас ты примешься за дело? — наконец-то он начал привычно язвить, и Адам с облегчением расслабился. Может, ничего и не изменилось?.. — Посмотри, там возле аппарата с трубками стоят баллоны. Найди среди них промаркированный «О2», осторожно вытащи и поставь рядом с компьютерным блоком питания. Отлично, теперь отодвинь шкаф напротив — за ним вентиляционный ход. Будешь уходить по нему — выстрели в баллон. Взрыв отвлечет внимание охраны и уничтожит хотя бы часть данных о тебе. Остальное я постараюсь стереть из их базы сам.

Адам сосредоточенно выполнял инструкции, не прекращая размышлять. «Мне понравилось». Притчард действительно это писал, но Адам больше доверял не словам, а поступкам, так что, когда тот исчез, — все стало кристально ясно. Но теперь Притчард вроде был искренне, а не наигранно, удивлен и возмущен извинениями. Стоп... тогда прочитал ли он вообще последние сообщения Адама? 

— Так что можешь расслабиться: на тебя я не злюсь и не обижен. И... э-э, я... в общем-то, я даже не против повторить. Или лучше воплотить, — внезапно, без предупреждения, скороговоркой пробормотал Притчард, и у Адама чуть дрогнул в руках пистолет. 

Нажимая на спусковой крючок, Адам улыбался.

Грохнуло от души. За стеной застучали быстрые шаги, но он уже скрылся в вентиляции, задвинув за собой заслонку. В инфолинке едва угадывался звук дыхания Притчарда, и Адам снова улыбнулся.

— В таком случае, я тоже не против. — И добавил тише, после короткой паузы: — Раз уж тебя не пугает, что я могу вот так сорваться.

— Да нет, скорее уж заводит, — насмешливо, но с тенью облегчения в голосе быстро ответил Притчард. — Оказывается, и непробиваемого Адама Дженсена можно довести. Я бы возгордился, да только вот спровоцировал тебя все-таки не я. А я так, под руку попался... — И без перехода перешел на деловой тон: — Сейчас справа будет проход, там вентиляционная шахта, тебе нужно на два этажа выше.

Адам послушно повернул, но нахмурился, зацепившись мысленно за предпоследнюю фразу. 

— Притчард, — начал он и тут же поправился: — Фрэнк. У меня обычно плохо с выражением эмоций, но я не преувеличивал, когда писал, что и раньше хотел, м-м... заткнуть тебя таким способом. И не из-за одних твоих подколок. Но ты слишком явно меня недолюбливал, вот я не думал, что ты, м-м, оценишь, — выдавил из себя Адам.

Фрэнк вдруг насмешливо хмыкнул:

— Да? А я и не заметил, что ты у нас вечно этакого робота безэмоционального и одинокого из себя изображаешь.

— В том-то и дело, что я ничего не изображаю, — со вздохом ответил Адам, стараясь ступать как можно тише — вентиляция здесь была выложена жестяными пластинами, а привлекать к себе внимание металлическим грохотом ему не хотелось. Откровенничать, так по полной. Фрэнк все равно уже видел и понимал слишком многое. И самое любопытное — Адама это совсем не напрягало, а ведь обычно он не рассказывал о себе никому. Обычно ему это было не нужно, но сейчас хотелось, чтобы Фрэнк понял, на что соглашается. — Я и правда спокойный. Только нечто очень необычное может вывести меня из себя. Но с тобой это с самого начала не работало — меня твои придирки бесили с первой же встречи. А потом я понял, что не просто бешусь... Но я все равно слишком привык сдерживаться.

— Учитывая, что за последние пару недель я начал куда лучше тебя понимать, Дженсен, — сухо сказал Фрэнк, — я предположу: ты попытался сообщить мне, что я вызываю у тебя симпатию, но ты к этому чувству не привык. И мне не стоит рассчитывать, что ты как по волшебству перестанешь быть хладнокровным и независимым ублюдком, даже если мы займемся воплощением твоих предложений на регулярной основе. Ну так я тебе тоже не в любви тут признался, знаешь ли... Да, а теперь тебе в третий левый проход, там будет склад, от него ближе всего к нужному выходу.

Адам на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Невероятно, но Фрэнк действительно все понял правильно. Это... пожалуй, это было приятно.

— Куда ты меня ведешь хоть? И как ты сумел взломать систему, ты же писал о каких-то трудностях? — спохватился Адам.

— Если коротко, то дело обстоит так. Манрис и вся эта лаборатория работают на Иллюминатов — тайную организацию, которая желает контролировать мир. Да-да, вот прямо так возвышенно и напыщенно. Когда я взломал сеть «Версалайф», умудрился включить их сигналку. Естественно, им не нужны были проблемы в моем лице, так что они прислали ко мне убийц. Почему прямо в офис, я, кстати, понятия не имею. По пути домой было бы удобнее, но, видимо, они боялись, что я кому-нибудь передам данные, и решили поторопиться.

Адам,нахмурившись, выглянул наружу сквозь решетку вентиляции: склад был пуст. Похоже, все охранники рванули выяснять, что же там был за взрыв. А Фрэнк продолжал, не давая Адаму даже слова вставить:

— Но мне повезло: у Иллюминатов есть противники: всемирный коллектив хакеров под названием Джаггернаут. Против глобализации и контроля, за анархию и свободу выбора для каждого. Тоже тот еще пафос, если вдуматься. Один из них, Янус, помог мне незаметно выбраться из здания и спрятал — пока в Детройте, но обещал позже переправить подальше. А потом уже мы с ним на пару доломали систему — у меня все-таки были кое-какие идеи, он мне просто помог! И вот — ты свободен! Выйдешь со склада, и тебе в коридор налево. Через десять метров дверь слева, код ноль три тридцать. Потом будет вторая дверь, ее я сам сейчас открываю. Снаружи тебя ждут.

Фрэнк, выговорившись, замолк, а Адам целеустремленно зашагал в указанном направлении, уже не скрываясь. Сил с каждым шагом становилось все меньше: стимуляторы выдыхались. Набирая код, он даже пару раз не попал по нужным клавишам.

Одинокий охранник за первой дверью стал неприятной неожиданностью, но молодой парень все равно растерялся больше Адама. Этого он не стал убивать, придушил покрепче — и хватит. На секундочку оперся ладонью о стену, пережидая приступ головокружения. Именно этот момент выбрал Фрэнк, чтобы возникнуть вновь.

— Дженсен, не тормози, я открыл дверь. 

Голова кружилась все сильнее, в ушах зашумело. Рывком приблизился пол — колени обессиленно подломились.

— Дженсен?.. Дженсен! Адам, мать твою, приди в себя! Адам!

Уже ускользающим сознанием Адам услышал новый голос:

— Братан, не кипиши, он просто выдохся и отрубился. Но отсюда я его и сам дотащу. Отбой.

Снова пришла темнота, но Адам не успел испугаться, что всего-навсего вообразил свое спасение — вместе с темнотой пришло блаженное беспамятство.

***

Небольшая квартира на окраине Женевы выглядела едва обжитой. Минимум личных вещей, если только не считать за них компьютер в окружении целой кучи проводов да пистолет и пару обойм к нему на столе перед включенным телевизором. И тарелку с засохшим бутербродом там же.

Элиза Кассан на экране была, как всегда, обворожительна. И очень, очень красноречива.

— Продолжается расследование убийства Хью Дэрроу, создателя технологии имплантов, лауреата Нобелевской премии и филантропа, посвятившего последние годы решению проблемы экологического кризиса на Земле. По последним данным, установлена, наконец, личность убийцы. Им оказался член радикального движения «За чистоту» Зик Сандерс, по странному стечению обстоятельств — брат Исайи Сэндовала, личного помощника Уильяма Таггарта, основателя и вдохновителя «Фронта Человечества». Мистер Таггарт отказался от комментариев нашему телеканалу, сказав, что готов разговаривать лишь с представителями власти. Однако многие люди, связанные с технологией нейропротезирования, уже высказали свои сомнения в случайности подобного совпадения. В частности, Боб Пейдж, генеральный директор компании «Версалайф», сказал: «Уильям Таггарт и его организация давно балансировали на грани закона и терроризма. Но на этот раз им не удастся скрыться за речами о Боге и спасении души, ведь они первыми преступили заповедь “Не убий”». Ситуация накаляется, но я обещаю держать вас в курсе всех событий.

Мужчина в белоснежной футболке, свободных домашних штанах и с кружкой кофе в аугментированной руке замер у окна, глядя на водную гладь Женевского озера. Еще одна кружка — только с чаем, — стояла на прикроватной тумбочке около двуспальной кровати, исходя паром.

— К другим новостям. Череда неприятностей, обрушившаяся на «Тай-Юн Медикал», крупнейшего производителя имплантов в мире, до сих пор не закончилась. Напомню, что в начале месяца ВОЗ совместно с сетью клиник «ПРОТЕЗ» объявила о возникшей проблеме с биочипами старого поколения, и генеральный директор ТЮМа Чжао Юньжу предложила им содействие в производстве обновленных и улучшенных образцов. Но из-за атаки хакеров на производственные серверы ТЮМ, во время которой были потеряны некоторые технические данные, процесс изготовления биочипов был приостановлен на неопределенное время. Сегодня же неприятности продолжились, когда Дэвид Шариф, глава конкурирующей компании «Шариф Индастриз», заявил, что предложенная схема не соответствует традиционным спецификациям — потому что допускает отключение биочипа извне электромагнитным импульсом определенной частоты. По словам мистера Шарифа, его ученые некоторое время назад пришли к почти аналогичному варианту ПЭДОТ-кластеров, однако в процессе клинических испытаний случайно обнаружили вышеописанные проблемы, после чего отказались от неудачной схемы. Госпожа Юньжу немедленно заявила, что это происки конкурентов, но на решение ВОЗ ее выступление не повлияло: перед запуском новой линии биочипов ее тщательно протестируют независимые эксперты. Массовое распространение обновления начнется только после публикации официального рапорта ВОЗ.

Кокон из одеяла на кровати шевельнулся, из него выбрался еще один мужчина с встрепанными длинными волосами и, не открывая глаз, уверенно потянулся к кружке с чаем.

— Не мог сделать тише? Я лег не раньше пяти, — раздраженно пробормотал он, сделав первый глоток.

— А я вообще полчаса назад вернулся и даже не спал, — хмыкнул тот, что у окна, оборачиваясь. — Но разве тебе неинтересно послушать, что мисс Кассан расскажет о причинах нашей совместной бессонницы?

Мужчина на кровати выразительно скривился и снова глотнул чаю.

— И напоследок. Сегодня ночью в Сингапуре, в исследовательской лаборатории, принадлежащей «Дэрроу Индастриз», произошло сразу несколько взрывов. По официальному заявлению директора «Ранчо Омега», жертв среди ученых и обслуживающего персонала нет, а во взрывах виновата халатность. Однако тот факт, что случилось все сразу же после смерти Хью Дэрроу, не может не вызывать вопросов и подозрений. Кому выгодно уничтожение лаборатории, занимающейся изучением новейших технологий в сфере человеческих модификаций? Кто...

Телевизор погас. С разворошенной постели раздалось ехидное:

— Ну вот, мы еще и сработали им на руку. Они повесят очередную собаку на Таггарта, и люди окончательно разочаруются в нем — и влюбятся в аугментации. А потом и ВОЗ, конечно же, подтвердит, что импланты Тай-Юн совершенно безопасны.

Мужчина у окна осторожно помассировал пальцами веки, устало выдохнул и направился к кровати, на ходу стягивая футболку. Упал лицом в подушку и тихо, невнятно буркнул:

— Проблемы бесконечны, но решать их можно по мере поступления. А прямо сейчас моя единственная проблема — это недостаток сна.

Второй отставил опустевшую кружку обратно на тумбочку и несколько минут разглядывал своего мгновенно заснувшего соседа по постели. Потом качнул головой, нежно, невесомо провел раскрытой ладонью по его спине, бестрепетно обводя кончиками пальцев дула «Тайфуна». И сполз на свою подушку, накрываясь одеялом с головой, чтобы спрятаться от солнечного света.

Джаггернаут, Иллюминаты, Шариф. 

Не так уж они отличались друг от друга. Разве что первые все же удосужились поинтересоваться чужим мнением и даже учесть его. Но все они помнили лишь о грядущем, забывая о настоящем. Забывая, что не существует абстрактного всеобщего будущего — каждый выбор здесь и сейчас способен что-то изменить.

Выбор.

А большего и не нужно.


End file.
